Doctor Dawson
by playintherain
Summary: Hello ChiFi lovers, This is a Dawsey fanfiction. Gabriela Dawson goes to med school and becomes a doctor. Matt's family past comes back to haunt him. Dawsey blossoms.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ChiFi lovers,  
My name is Gaone and Welcome to my Dawsey FanFiction. Here it goes:**

 **Gabriela Dawson has been a paramedic in charge at firehouse 51 for a while now. Her family at 51 means the world to her and she could have never pictured her life not working with them. She lost her best friend Shay a year ago while in the middle of her studies. Shay had encouraged her to do this and Gabby felt the need to continue on the path for the sake of her best friend's wishes and support.**

 **Note: This chapter takes place weirdly before 2:08 and after the end of season 2 where Shay died. So Gabby and Matt aren't together but Shay died. Sorry.**

 **I do not own any of the characters or anything, sadly.**  
 **Have fun reading.**

 **Chapter 1.**

Instead of going to the fire academy, Dawson continued to take pre-med classes. She got more serious to get her med degree with the dreams of becoming a doctor. She did rounds for about 3 months with Hallie at Lakeshore on her off shift days and enrolled in night classes. She started to go on rounds with Karen since Hallie and Casey ended their relationship and she did not want to offend her friend by hanging out with his ex. Luckily, Hallie left for South America so Dawson felt relieved as things had become awkward at the hospital. The two years of all that hard work was exhausting and seemed endless. She felt like her weeks were becoming longer and her shifts were more than 24 hours. All she did was work on ambo, go for hospital rounds for a few hours on her off days, go to Molly's to give a hand, go for night classes, and sleep, well when she could. Her life revolved around working her ass off. She even started to wonder why she was punishing herself. She could simply just quit her dream of becoming a doctor and just relax and enjoy her life as it is. Why was she doing this to herself? She sometimes wondered. When she thought about quitting, she would go to Brett's grave and just sit there. She would know what Brett would say to her if she were there. Her friends at 51 were so proud of their friend and believed so much in her. They knew that if it were them in that position, she would have not stopped bossing them around to hold on and not quit. Casey liked the idea of Dawson becoming a doctor. He always knew she was exceptional especially with being an intense paramedic, he had thought she would be great as a doctor. He gave her his support as well, showing her that he was behind her all the way. That only made Dawson work even harder. She would never want to let her friends down or disappoint them. They believed so much in her that some nights when she did not sleep, she had to think about what Matt would say if she suddenly quit.

Casey was caught in between. He did not know whether to ask Gabby out for a date or not. He had wanted to ask her out a few weeks back but thought it would put Dawson in an awkward position since she did rounds with Karen where Hallie always was. He really did not want to make anything awkward for her so he just held back and swallowed his feelings. Whatever that was he was feeling. He had brushed it off telling himself that it was merely an attraction since Dawson was making a big change in her life and that had sparked something in him. He tried by all means to hold back. Sometimes he would catch himself staring, smiling as Dawson worked on a patient with Brett. He had thought of asking Brett for some intel but stopped himself as he knew she would tell Dawson. So he decided to just sit there and see whether what he was feeling would go away, but it didn't, it only grew. She was not helping by coming in and out of his quarters as she pleased trying to have a conversation with him. It wasn't her fault because they were friends and Matt knew that. She was there for him when he needed her and it was time for him to be there for her during her big career advancement. He would just sit there listening to her talk about her exams, the patients she had attended to at the hospital, and even the rowdy customers at Molly's.

He only sat there enjoying her stories, her voice, the way she would stop to swallow before she went on describing every single bit of an event, the way she would turn to look in his eyes to see if he was following, the way she would bite her lower lip and lick the other one before pressing them together and waving her hands obviously exaggerating an incident that had happened. He would just sit there, looking at this woman he wanted. This woman he would love to wake up next to and tell her how beautiful she was. How she filled his heart with so much joy with just her smile. He would just sit there and listen. Listen to her talk about a life that he wished he was a part of. Listen to her talk about meeting people, interacting with doctors and nurses, even finding other people attractive. Why was she even talking to him about these things? Casey had asked himself. He wondered if it would have been easier if they were not friends at all. Maybe that would have hurt less than it did at this moment. It even hurt less when she was with Mills. At-least then he was with Hallie and he knew she was happy. He also knew he could not have her since they were both in relationships. At-least then she was not a free woman and he was not a free man. But now, now circumstances were different. She was there, available, and anyone could just make their move on her if he did not act fast. He knew it was obvious that a lot of the doctors at Lakeshore were hitting on her. He was relieved one day when she had told him she was not even thinking about getting a boyfriend anytime soon since she had a busy schedule that could not accommodate any time for a relationship. He had joked suggesting that they go out for some fun night in the town for her to relax and she had laughed. He did that to test the waters, but also wanted it to seem like a joke so he laughed as well. He waited, and waited, until he found out that Hallie had decided to go practice medicine in South America. He prepped himself repeatedly on how he was going to ask Gabby out, but he always told himself that it was not the right time.

"Hip hip!" Hermann shouted as the entire 51 gathered at Molly's to celebrate Dawson's transfer from the CFD to being a resident at Chicago med.

"Hurray!" they all shouted in excitement and toasted to their fine PIC whom they love dearly.

Brett, whom everyone know as the tough chick who is unshaken by anything was sobbing hysterically. She was happy for her friend who has made her proud. She was mostly sad though. Sad that she was going to miss having Dawson as her PIC, even if they've been partners for only a year. Though every shift Dawson had tried to let Brett take lead on most calls so that she could manage without her, just like she did with Shay when she started her night classes, Brett had assured her she was going to be fine. Now, Brett was unsure. She wondered what she was going to do without her. She wondered how she was going to be on the job. Who was going to be her new partner? She asked herself questions she did not want answers to.

"Hey, you ok?" Mills asked Brett as he jumped on the seat next to her by the bar.

"Yeah. Yah, I'm good," Brett replied faking a smile. She was happy for her friend, but she was mostly sad that her friend was leaving.

"Hey guys," Gabby said bumping onto Brett and Mills and stood between them by the bar, "Why you guys sitting down, Oh my God! We should take this party to a more upbeat place," Obviously so tipsy, Gabby was screaming trying to be louder than the music which was not even that loud.

Mills was excited but Brett, for the very first time ever since her ex-fiancé ripped her heart into pieces by having cold feet before their wedding, she was not in the mood to do anything, especially anything celebratory to Gabby's departure from 51.

"I know what can get you in the mood," She whispered something to Mills, Gabby grabbed Brett and walked out the bar after screaming, "Hermann, Otis, yall got this right!" she walked out before they could even give her a response. They stood outside for a bit.

"I'm really gonna miss you Gabby," Brett said softly to her friend who seemed to not be in the right mind to have a proper conversation, to no surprise she showed Brett that this was also an emotional moment for her but she did not want it to go that way.

"I know," she responded smiling as she sipped her drink, "I'm gonna miss you too my crazy pot of jelly tots," she said hugging Brett and they stood there in that embrace.

"Alright ladies," Severide shouted as he busted the bar door open to meet Brett and Dawson outside, "Are you ready to tear up this city?" He screamed shaking the two with his muscular hands.

"Yeeaah let's go!" Casey shouted excitedly skipping towards his car motioning everyone to join him.

"Nah bro, we can't all fit in your truck." Mills protested at Casey's gestures, "I'll ride with Gabby, You can go with Severide and Brett," Mills suggested as they all stood outside by the parking lot where their cars were.

"How 'bout you go with Brett and Severide and I'll go with Gabby?" Casey also protested. He and Mills started to go on and on about who will be dropping who off later, whose car is more comfortable, and all that. Before they knew it, Gabby's car scrammed, Severide was driving and both ladies were in the car, they were screaming in excitement waving their hands out the windows. The two guys jumped into their own cars and followed the trio.

They all ended up at the Glaze club where there was a neon party. Everyone was glowing, the lights were flickering, and the music was so loud Matt was sure he was going to go deaf. The crowd was rubbing on each other, couples making out, the DJ was dancing insanely on the booth, Mills was sure everyone in the club was high. After spotting Severide dancing with two random ladies, Matt started to look around to find Gabby who was dancing with Brett on a table where two guys were seated.

"Okay, let's get down you two," Casey said trying to grab Brett and Dawson from the table "Hey Mill's,"

He knew Mills would not hear him so he decided to grab his attention and word out his name flickering his hand to come to him. They both got Gabby and Brett and walked towards the empty seats by the corner table.

"Are you two crazy?" Casey shouted.

"Calm down dad, we're just having some fun," Dawson said trailing her finger along Casey's cheek down to his chin, then his chest. She was playing with him, he knew that, but that had an effect on him he managed to control. Swallowing hard, he lightly grabbed the hand that was teasing him and put it down.

"Gabby, you're drunk, I'll take you home," Matt said loudly in a serious tone.

"Don't worry lover boy, we got her," Brett exclaimed as she stood to grab Gabby and walked towards Severide. He spotted them and walked towards the two ladies and started to dance in the middle of the club.

"Well, I'm gonna have myself a great night," Mills said standing and patting Casey's back, "See ya Lieutenant," He said before disappearing into the crowd.

Matt was left there alone, he watched his friends dancing and having the time of their lives. They had no care in the world as they got drunk and just let loose. How was it that he managed to find himself in this position over and over again? Matt was now lost in his own thoughts asking himself questions he could not answer. The four of them, Shawson and Servesey, as the people at firehouse 51 would call them, used to go out some nights when they did not have shift. They would end up hopping from one club to another, and the only person who would be left sane and slightly sober was always him. He would drive everyone home, make sure they got in their beds safe and sound, sometimes Brett or Gabby would throw up and he would clean after them, and that's when he would finally relax. Good thing he and Severide lived in a bigger place so everyone would just crash there on nights like these. He wondered if his friends brought him along just because they knew him as the responsible one who would look out for all of them. Or maybe he just gave himself that responsibility. Standing up like a man on a mission, Matt walked over to the bar to get a drink. He decided that this time, everyone would have to figure out how they would get home because he was not going to drive them. He was also going to let loose and have the time of his life. His friend was celebrating a milestone in her life and he wanted to also enjoy this moment just like everybody else. He got a few shots and suddenly started to feel the room spin. Getting excited, he grabbed his drink and squeezed his way through to find his friends who seemed to feel like they were the only people in the club as they danced freely and sang along to the music. He joined the trio dancing who were surprised to see him there but did not have a care in the world as they grabbed him and surrounded him.

Everyone was dancing, jumping, pumping their hands in the air, singing along, or rather screaming along to the music. The night was filled with so much laughter. Brett started to dance with Severide and Casey with Dawson. They got closer and closer without realizing it. Dawson turned to give Casey her back who decided to hold her by the waist. They moved to the beat of the music their bodies motioning in the same rhythm. Dawson tilted her head up and laid it on Casey's shoulder. He brought his head closer to her neck as they continued dancing, only slower this time. Even though he felt he was kind of drunk, Matt felt his heart thump. He could see, at-least it flashed that him and Gabby were slow dancing to a rave song in the middle of a club filled with over a hundred other drunk people. He didn't care, he felt his heart race. Though Gabby was drunk, she still could also see in flashes what was happening. She and Matt were slow dancing to a rave song in the middle of a club filled with over a hundred other drunk people. She didn't care, she also felt her heart race. What was happening? They both asked themselves the same question as Gabby slowly turned to face Matt, and Matt still had his free hand on her waist. They stared at each other for a few seconds before attacking each other's' lips. All the long stares they shared at 51, the sexual tension they've both been trying to resist, all the stolen looks and the hidden feelings were coming apart at this moment. They kissed vigorously to the beat of the music and scrambled feeling the other's body. They kissed and kissed until they had to break out for some air. After giving each other the same knowing look, Matt grabbed Gabby by hand and walked out the club to his truck. Before jumping on, they kissed some more as Matt leaned against the truck and Gabby pressing on him. They decided to finish what they started at Matt's place.

"Oh My God!" Gabby exclaimed jumping off Casey's bed.

Naked. Oh my God! She was naked. She screamed in her head. She heard sounds of someone cooking in the kitchen. That must be Matt. She thought. Scrambling for her clothes, she walked out the bedroom towards the kitchen where she heard Casey humming. Is he humming? She wondered. Clearing her throat, "Good morning Lieutenant," she said awkwardly, turning quickly as he was startled by her voice.

"Hey sleeping beauty," Matt replied smiling, "I made you something to eat. You had so much to drink last night you need to eat." He sounded like he was commanding as he placed a plate on the table motioning her to sit.

"How long was I out?" Gabby finally asked.

"Uhmm, for a few hours," Matt replied, "I had to check your pulse a couple of times wondering if you were still breathing," they both laughed lightly.

Digging in to eat her food as Matt dished, Gabby started to agree that she was indeed starving and very thirsty.

"What time is it?" Gabby asked as Matt sat by her offering her orange juice which she grabbed and chugged quenching her thirst.

"It is 12:09," Matt said looking at his watch.

"Shit!" Gabby jumped almost knocking down the round kitchen table they were seated at, "Sorry," she said trying to get herself together.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked as he put his hands on Gabby's shoulders.

"Yea. Uhm, I gotta get home, my shift starts at 1." Gabby said in a panic.

"Hey," Matt started to comfort her, "It's okay, I'll drive you c'mon," he offered.

"I can't Matt, I… I can't go home now, I'm gonna be late. I gotta go straight to the hospital. It's my first day and I can't be late…" Gabby was rambling and Matt stopped her.

"Hey. Hey, look at me," he started, "I'll drop you off at Med, then I'll go get Brett and stop by your house to get some of the stuff you need. We will both come to your work and bring your car. How does that sound?" Gabby only nodded and started to hurriedly walk towards the door. Matt grabbed his keys and they drove off.

They didn't talk about it. They didn't talk about what had happened the night before, or early that morning. They sat there in the car in silence as Matt pretended to concentrate on the road. He checked his mirrors constantly and stared at the traffic lights when they were red. He even felt like he was going to cause a car accident for being that alert on the road a mistake was bound to happen. He had thought about it. When he woke up next to Gabby, in his bed, naked. He had thought long and hard about what all that meant. He laid there for a while watching her sleep. She is so beautiful. He had thought to himself as he placed kisses on her forehead. He thought that would not be a bad thing for all his mornings to be like this. Waking up next to Gabby sleeping peacefully in his arms. He wondered what she was going to say when she woke. He knew her. He knew her very well they've been friends for so long. It was either Gabby did not feel as he felt so she was gonna ignore the whole thing as if it never happened and keep her poker face to eternity. Or, she would come straight up to him and speak her mind which he was afraid would be an end to this. Whatever this was they shared the previous night. He knew her. She was brave and bold and seemed like nothing scared her. She had her own weaknesses which she never wanted to show, but he had uncovered it. She was not good at expressing her feelings. Either she was scared of being hurt, or she was just uncomfortable laying out herself to someone else. He knew that about her, but somehow, he still wished she would say something. Anything. So that he is put out from his overthinking that might just drive him crazy.

Gabby sat there. She could feel the tense air in the car as Matt drove her to work. Even though she did not remember much from last night, she sure did remember the events that took place in Matt's bed. Every single moment. She swallowed and clenched her teeth together. She could not believe that she finally gave in to what she had been long feeling, and thinking about. She had been relieved when Karen had taken her off Hallie's hands because she always felt awkward around her since she kind of liked her fiancé. At that time, she would have never thought that the two would split and she would wake up one morning naked in Matt's bed. Looking outside the window, she felt as if the drive to Med was all eternity. What is this? She thought to herself. She and Matt were friends, what was she thinking? She was arguing with herself in her own thoughts. Maybe if she ignored the whole thing ever happened, it would go away on its own. She knew she was reaching out too far, but she had to have hope for good to come out of this.

"What time…" "Are you…" They both spoke at once,

"Oh, you go…" "No it's okay. You were saying?" Matt replied cutting Gabby off as he pulled over in front on the ER.

"Ahh," she paused and took a deep breath. "Nothing, thanks. Bye. See you later." Gabby said as she jumped off the car running towards the hospital entrance and disappearing inside.

Matt had walked over to the other side to help her out, ' _what, were you gonna kiss her?_ ' he gave himself a mini face-palm.

"And where is Gabriela Dawson?" Doctor Rhodes asked the other residents, "Dr Dawson?" he asked again, his voice was loud but he spoke slowly and lazily as if he did not care about anything and had all the time in the world.

"Here, I'm here, I'm here," Gabby said sprinting towards the mini crowd scrambling to put on her scrubs. She had her hands on her knees as she breathed heavily to catch her breath after all the running across the hospital trying to find her group.

"Alright, it seems like all of you are on my service this shift. Let's walk," Dr Rhodes said as he turned to walk towards the ER, "Dawson keep up," he shouted which only made Gabby shrink a little feeling like her first day was not gonna be pleasant. "You will ask me when you have a question. You will follow my lead and do as I say. You will not try to ask another resident anything. That never ends well. You will take short breaks to eat or go to the bathroom. You will sleep in turns while watching my patients. And those who wish to continue being one of the lucky ones on my service, will not sleep at all. You will…" Dr Rhodes went on and on with his rules which Gabby had thought to be ridiculous.

"Hi, I'm Maddie," one of the residents extended her hand to greet Gabby,

"Hi,' Gabby said smiling, "I'm…"

"Dawson," Maddie cut her off before Gabby could say. "I know, quiet an entrance there," Maddie said winking, Gabby only giggled. "Geez, how strict is this guy? I hope he doesn't give us hell making us quit before we even start." Maddie said.

"Yah, all those long nights of no sleep studying," Gabby replied and both girls giggled.

Gabby instantly liked Maddie. She had her friends back at 51, but she would have to find at-least one friend at her new job.

"Would you like to share with the rest of us Dr Casey?" Dr. Rhodes and the other residents were looking at the two girls who froze and just blinked.

Gabby looked around her confused at what Dr Rhodes had said. _What does he mean by Dr Casey_? She had thought. She's Dr Dawson, not Casey. _Why would he call her that?_ She was fumbling in her own mind when Maddie spoke.

"Unless if you wanna hear about how to dry pickles at home Dr Rhodes, then it would be my pleasure."

Gabby was now even more confused. _What was happening?_ She turned to look at Maddie who got the whole room laughing while she was smiling at their instructor **.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone. Thank you so much for reading my story and for the reviews. I really appreciate it, I was so afraid to post but got some inspiration from my fellow Dawsey shippers. I apologize for taking long to update, I promise you I got so much written for the next few chapters. Just leave me your thoughts in the comments below regarding the storylines; what you would like to see and all.

Again, thank you so much for reading.

I got a long chapter for you. Enjoy.

Oh, and i don't own any of the characters or anything, just the lies.

 **Dr. Dawson Chapter 2.**

"Well Dr Casey, it seems like you and Dr Dawson are going to be my very first projects. For coming in late today and for disrupting my session, Dr Dawson and Dr Casey, you will both be on night watch over a patient that's undergoing surgery right now. She will be in room 81 tonight." Dr Rhodes announced as every resident there started to make sounds, giggling, and looking over at the two girls.

Gabby was still in shock, she was only glad that Matt had let her sleep in this morning so she would be able to stay up that night. She was already used to working overnight since they had 24 hour shifts at the firehouse. Sometimes they would have back to back calls all night keeping them up. Gabby thought she even worked at her best in the night. She was more of a night owl.

"So your name is Madeline Casey?" Dawson finally asked.

"Yea," Maddie only said not looking at Gabby.

"Your last name is…" she paused, "Casey?" Dawson asked again.

"Yea Dawson, now shish, before we get more punishment. I heard this guy can make us bath the very sick patients or even help the clean-up after every surgery. He can treat us like we're candidates at a firehouse. Do you know how that is?" Maddie asked Gabby rhetorically, still not looking at her since she did not want to get caught.

She did seem like a mischievous girl. She talked like she was about to snag your purse, her blonde hair had slightly green highlights which she probably tried to wash away to get in to the hospital, and the tiny holes on her lips, nose, and ears indicate a sign of multiple piercings. Gabby did not hear a single thing Dr Rhodes blabbered to them all day. She could only think of the questions she had for Maddie let alone the questions she had for Matt. Matt! She felt her heart sink. She snapped. Oh, they had so much to talk about. Or not talk about. _What is happening?_ Her life started to feel so complicated all of a sudden.

"Alright, we are off to the fourth floor where Dr. Manning is two hours in on her surgery." Dr Rhodes announced as he motioned the residents to follow him out of the room.

There were about twelve residents and fifteen med students with him that day. He was ordered to have them for the day by the Chief of surgery. He saw it as punishment, which it was. He dreaded this day and wished for it to end, it only seemed to be longer each minute.

"Be quiet and don't go anywhere till this surgery is over," Dr. Rhodes said as he led his team into the viewing room to watch the surgery which had a few hours to go. "I'll be back, and you better have learned something from this when I return." He said leaving and closing the door behind him.

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Maddie said as she and Gabby squeezed themselves to stand by the entrance.

The room was packed with residents, med students, and some doctors who came to watch history being made. Dr. Manning was removing a 6 pound tumour that was found on a new born baby. Gabby was concentrating, she loved working with babies and kids. She knew the trick to keep them happy as she worked on them. She was just a natural with kids. Maddie on the other hand did not want a single thing to do with small humans. She always thought they were the most difficult to have as patients. The worst thing she could not handle was to see a kid or a baby die on her watch. She could remember holding Lenox in her arms when she took her last breaths and there was just nothing she could do. She did everything she could but still, her baby died. That is why she never wanted to pursue paediatrics. She went to med school so that she could be able to save people, and not be as helpless as she was when she was seventeen and had given birth to her first child in a public bathroom.

"Are all the doctors in this hospital this yummy?" Maddie whispered to Gabby, she wasn't even looking at the operation, it gave her chills.

"I mean, first we get Dr. Rhodes, and then those two doctors we came across giving the patient who had collapsed compressions, and now Dr. Halstead over there with Dr. Manning?"

Maddie continued even when she saw that Gabby was concentrating on the surgery. She did not even want to peep. She did not want to see something go wrong and having them witness a baby die on the table. She would rather stand there and talk to Gabby who was not even listening. The machines started beeping, the doctors and nurses in the operation room started to scramble, Maddie heard Dr. Manning yell at one of her residents who she was teaching to be alive and react. The poor kid looked like he was fresh from his diapers as he stood there, frozen. Maddie could not handle what was going on, it was already ten minutes and the machines were still beeping. Gabby was on her toes trying to get a clear view of the action and what Dr. Manning and her team were going to do to save this baby as everyone stood to get a better view. Suddenly, Maddie started to feel the air getting thin, she took deep breaths and blinked fast. Swallowing hard, she pushed Gabby to the side and walked past her to leave the room. Gabby was caught in between following her new friend and staying to witness the baby's fate. She finally decided to leave the room and find Maddie.

"Hey," Gabby called out to Maddie who was fast walking in the hallway, "Maddie," she called out again, this time running after her. "Are you okay?" Gabby finally asked Maddie as they stood outside by the balcony.

"Yea, I…" she did not want to tell Gabby the whole story. It was only going to make her sad. It was going to make her new friend see her differently. She did not like it when people treated her like she was about to break, or make sad faces every time they look at her. So she was happy to keep this to herself. Not that she did not want to share with Gabby, she liked her new friend, and she just wanted Gabby to see her for who she is, not for what had happened to her when she was only a teenage girl. A lot had happened in her life, her dad had died when she was young and her mom was taken away, then trouble seemed to follow her around and she ended up in Juvi for a year. She had run away to a different state because she did not want to be with her siblings who despised each other and had wanted her to choose a side after the tragedy that had hit their home. After Juvi, she went into the system and was taken by a Christian family that had given her a second chance. So much had happened in her life and she never wanted any of that to define who she was. She had turned over a new leaf and this was her life. She saw a friend in Gabby and felt like she was home, back home and safe.

"You gotta talk to me Maddie. I'm here for you. Are you feeling okay?" Gabby said concerned as she held up her hand to Maddie's forehead to feel her temperature. "You need some water?"

"I…" Maddie swallowed, "I'm okay Dawson, thanks." Maddie said giving Gabby a weak smile, "I guess it was getting too crowded and stuffy in there huh?" Maddie deflated the attention from what her body was giving away, "Started to feel dizzy that's all," she said,

"Yea," Gabby replied, "I guess," she seemed not to believe her friend, but could not think of one reason not to. They did not know each other at all, they just met a few hours ago and had not even shared any stories about their lives let alone be alone in a room to talk about anything, until now.

"We gotta get back," Maddie said and started to walk back, "That Dr. Rhodes may be Hot, but he sure does look like he can eat someone alive." Gabby giggled as she dotted behind her friend.

"Yah, I mean we are in trouble with him already." Maddie smiled and gave Gabby a lil bump which she did not expect as she almost fell, the two ladies laughed walking back to the OR.

"Dr Dawson, Dr. Casey!" A deep angry voice sounded as the two ladies looked up and froze.

"Aah, Dr. Rhodes," Gabby said, clasping her hands together and smiling trying to ease him, "We were just…"

"You two never follow the simplest instructions now do you?" He said angrily, cutting Gabby off who only stood there next to Maddie her eyes wide open. The two ladies decided to not say a word which might get them into more trouble. They decided to let this play itself out. It was only their first day and Gabby felt like it could be the longest day of her life. "You are out of my service," He said as he reached for the door handle, "In fact, I think you two are not ready to be here just yet, you should leave. I will speak with the chief and let her know of your behaviour. You may go apply to be a resident at a different hospital. Here, we want doctors who are disciplined, doctors who respect authority, and show their investment in their job."

"But Dr. Rho…"

"Did I ask you to speak?" He said angrily cutting Maddie off who wanted to bail her friend out. She had wanted to confess that it was all her fault from the beginning. The reason why Gabby was getting into trouble the whole day was all on her.

"Now get out of my sight and don't come back." He opened the door and slammed it behind him annoyed at the duo outside.

"This is all my fault, I'm so sorry Daws…"

"Hey," Gabby said cutting Maddie off, "You did not drag me out of the room to follow you out, and you surely did not tickle me to laugh earlier when we got into trouble," Gabby said giving her friend a nudge and put her arm around her neck smiling.

The two walked down to the main lounge and sat there wondering what they were going to do. Their supposedly mentor of the day yelled at them, punished them, and now kind of fired them. He seemed to not be in a good mood but they did not know him that well. Gabby only had acquaintances with him when she was still at the CFD as a paramedic and would bring patients to the hospital. He was usually the doctor on first response and she had always wanted to work with him on trauma. He always seemed to be serious but Gabby had thought he was just into his job.

"Dr. Casey, Dr. Dawson?" Sharon Goodwin, the chief of services, called out confused to see the two doctors sitting at the lounge, who stood so quick at the sound of their names called by the Chief, "Aren't you two in Dr. Rhodes's service this shift?" she asked.

"Ahh, yes mam." Maddie said, "We are. We were," she corrected herself.

Goodwin only raised her eyebrows motioning for more elaboration on what Maddie had just said.

"Dr. Rhodes asked us to go home mam." Dawson said to clarify.

"And why is that?" The two looked at each other trying to figure out what to say next without getting into more trouble.

"Aah, we… we…"

"Help, oh my God, somebody please help her pleeeaaase," a woman covered in blood cried out after slamming in through the main entrance of the hospital pointing outside. The three women and two nurses ran following her to the parking lot where she had a girl in her car who seemed to have been shot.

"Bring a gurney and a jump bag now," Goodwin ordered one of the nurses who dashed back inside to get the equipment, "What happened mam?" Goodwin asked checking the girl's pulse and discovered she was alive, "minimal breathing, we need to get this girl inside now," Goodwin called out as the girl coughed out blood. The nurse arrived with the gurney, "Alright, Dawson, Casey, help me get her on the gurney," Goodwin said after placing a C-collar on the girl. The girl protested and coughed out more blood.

"Alright wait, wait, wait!" Dawson called out and she stepped closer to the girl, "we can't move her, at-least not yet." She said as she moved her hands pressing the girl's body trying to get a reaction. The girl showed pain when Gabby pressed on certain areas. "The bullets seem to have found resting places, if we move her, they move and this may not end well," Gabby reported to Dr. Brett.

"Okay, we can't operate her out here though," Goodwin said trying to come up with a better solution quick before they lose this girl.

"How many bullets did she take mam?" Gabby asked as she stepped into the car trying to count the bullet holes but was unsure of the exact number.

"Aaah, I…I don't know, I… I just heard shots and saw a little girl fall so I stopped and put her in my car to bring her here….I don't know, I'm sorry," the lady said crying hysterically.

"It's okay mam, you did well." Maddie said to her as she patted her back and moved her from the scene. "Dawson what are you doing?" Maddie asked alarmed at her friend's actions.

"Saving her life," Gabby said as she tore the girl's dress trying to get a clear view of the bullet holes, still pressing on her body to figure out their location. "Okay, give me a scalpel, cotton wool, gloves, and oil,"

"Dr. Dawson" Goodwin called out, "I need you to step out of the car now," she said to Gabby who was not looking at her, "Dr. Dawson," she called out again.

"I'm sorry mam, but if I don't do this we might lose this little girl," she said taking the tools she was handed by Maddie and started on her plan. She cut through the girl where she had pressed and the girl showed pain, one bullet fell out and she poured the spirit on the wound to avoid infection. She went on, the girl still coughed out blood, "put her on the monitor now," Gabby asked Maddie who did what she was asked.

"We need a trauma doctor out front now," Goodwin called out as she ran into the hospital by the reception trying to get the nurses to beep one of the trauma respondents before running out to rescue her residents from killing a little girl. When she returned to the car, Gabby was still on top of the girl, this time the ladies were pushing the gurney to take the girl into the hospital as Gabby gave her compressions.

"Teen girl of around 16 years, multiple gunshots to her chest, right foot, right arm, and pelvic area. She suffered two through and through. Two bullets have been removed, one from her pelvis, and the other from her arm. She crashed as there was too much trauma to the mouth. She coughed out blood and her left lung has possibly collapsed. This girl needs surgery now." Gabby called out as they rolled in on a gurney pushed by Maddie and the other nurse.

"Dr. Dawson, what are you doing?" Dr. Rhodes sounded as he ran towards the scene seeing Gabby on a gurney and giving a girl compressions.

"We need to move quick Dr. Rhodes or we're gonna lose her," Dr. Rhodes paused for a second before screaming out orders to get an OR open.

"You two, stay out here," Dr. Rhodes said when they arrived at the OR.

Gabby and Maddie sat outside waiting to hear about the girl. The paced in the hallways as the time ticked.

"You two still here?" Dr. Rhodes said as he walked in to come check the baby who had survived it's surgery that day. Gabby stood quick.

"Yes sir," she said, "You had given us a task to stay overnight to watch this baby sir." Dr. Rhodes seemed to be exhausted, he only looked at the two determined doctors and shook his head.

"Don't leave her sight, you understand me?" he said pointing at the two his eyes fixated on them before walking out.

"Absolutely sir," Maddie said.

"And good job today. See you tomorrow doctors." He said without looking back.

"Yes sir," they both answered.

"And I'm not sir," he called out from the hallway making the two ladies giggle. Sighing out of relief and exhaustion and sinking on her chair.

"What a shift huh?" Maddie said,

"Yeah," was all Gabby could say.

"Oh shit!"

"What?" Maddie asked seeing Gabby scramble,

"I totally forgot, I had told my brother I would babysit his kids tonight while he worked." Gabby was trying to reach her brother who was not picking up. "I got five missed calls from him."

"You had one hell of a day Dawson, I'm sure he'll understand when you explain to him."

"I know, but I just… I should have cancelled, he probably got worried when I didn't pick up." She bit her lower lip, "Oh shucks!" Dawson was now pacing in the room.

"What now Dawson?" Maddie got up to stand by her friend.

"I missed Casssse…" she paused and looked at Maddie, "Matt's calls too,"

Gabby didn't know why she thought it was a problem to refer to him as Casey. Sure Maddie had deep blue eyes, blonde hair, and could pass for Matt's sister, but Matt never mentioned a younger sister and that made her wonder even more.

"Matt?" Maddie asked,

"Yea," Gabby swallowed as if expecting Maddie to continue but was disappointed when she didn't.

"Why don't you go? It's only 7am and we got only two hours to be with the baby, I got this." Maddie offered.

"No, it's ok." Gabby declined the offer. She never left her patients unattended or her partner shorthanded so she decided to stay till their shift was over. They were lucky, apart from Dr. Rhodes constantly calling, or passing by to check on them, the baby did not give them a lot of trouble that night so they managed to each take naps in shifts.

"Alright Gabriela Dawson. It was nice to meet you, we shall do this again next shift?" Maddie winked at Gabby as they walked out towards the parking lot with Gabby laughing hysterically,

"We are not doing that again Maddie," she replied, "We were punished to stay an extra shift by our supervisor, and we were almost fired." Gabby smirked.

"What an adventure huh!" Maddie said wryly, "Who knew the hospital is where all the action is?" she said laughing.

"Then you haven't been to a firehouse yet my homie," Gabby replied as the two went their separate ways.

...

Summary: We see Gabby bring her crusade from ambo 61 to Med. The Gabby we all know and love. We also get to know a little about Maddie. So much happened at the hospital.

Next chapter: So much Dawsey, and more Maddie background.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all soo much for reading once again. You make me so happy. Please review. :)**  
 **I promise to update again this weekend. I probably said you will expect more Dawsey and BG on Maddie, but the chapter was too long so I cut it into half. I'll upload the next one tomorrow.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

 **Love you guys,**  
 **Gaone.**

Chapter 3.

Gabby found her car where Brett had said she and Matt had parked it and left the keys at the reception the previous day. She drove home and felt her body ache. She had slept on a stale uncomfortable chair watching a baby all night and her body was saying it all. After taking a long shower she decided to call her brother back who had told her he figured she was still at work and had gotten a sitter for the kids. He did get worried but Brett had confirmed that she hadn't gotten back from her shift. She thought of calling her friends whom she missed all day yesterday. She was not used to going on shift and working without her partner, or her friends from the firehouse. She had fit in just well and had made a nice sweet friend, but she still experienced those moments where something would hit her, reminding her that she was alone, and not with her friends, not with the people she was familiar with, the people who understood how she worked, and had accepted her the way she was. Now she had to regain that at her new job all over again. Feeling exhaustion overwhelm her, she sunk in her bed and fell straight into deep sleep.

Feeling a presence by her side, she slowly opened her eyes to find a person seated there eating a pack of chips and reading a paper. Jumping a little,

"What are you doing?" Gabby asked,

"Me? Nothing!" Brett responded as if confused by her friend's question.

"You trying to give me a heart attack? What time is it?" Gabby asked again as she rubbed her eyes yawning,

"7pm." Brett replied as she tossed some chips in her mouth and chewed loudly, Gabby only stared at her and shook her head.

"And why didn't you wake me up?" Gabby asked jumping out of the bed and went to the bathroom, "Hermann is gonna kill me, I need to get to Molly's now."

"Relax tiger. He'll understand, you look tired."

"Thanks," Gabby smirked from the bathroom and Brett sworn she could see her sassy look.

The two ladies made their way to Molly's a few moments later.

"Hey," Gabby turned to see Matt by the counter.

"Hi," she said and turned to continue making some drinks for her table.

"Can I get a beer?" Matt asked.

"Hey Otis, one beer for Casey please," she said as she walked away carrying a tray of drinks to a table at the corner of the bar.

Matt looked at her every move, he had missed her the past few hours. They all spent a lot of time together. When they're not on shift, they would meet at Molly's where Gabby was always at since she and her partners own the place. There was never a time where he would not see her for this long. And after what they had shared, he sure felt like every minute was eternity. He could not wait for her to come back from shift so they would talk. Talk about the other night. Talk about what that meant, and the way forward. He had called her that night trying to reach her and find out if she was out, but she never picked up her phone or called him back. He had felt his heart tighten, wondering if he had done something wrong or that Gabby did not want to speak with him. He had called Brett who confirmed that her friend was still on shift. He watched her as she walked back and forth from the bar to the tables serving customers. She was beautiful. At this moment, Matt knew that he wanted to let her know. She probably knew that but he wanted her to know that he also sees it. He wanted to tell her how she made him feel. How that night summed up everything he had always yearned for and would want to repeat that.

"Can I have another one?" He asked, turning to see him still seated there, Gabby only smiled and walked over to grab him a beer. "Hey," Matt said as he grabbed Gabby's hand before she could walk away again, "Do you mind if we talked?" He asked as he bit his lower lip out of nervousness.

"Ahh, can we talk later?" Gabby replied.

"Sure, yea. Of course," Matt said as he let go of her.

He felt relief wash over him. Gabby had agreed to talk. That was a start. Now all he had to do was to figure out exactly what he was going to say to her. He did not want to lose her as a friend, and that he was sure of. But then again, he was tired of this fake friendship they carried around, he knew she felt it too. They cannot just be friends, there was definitely something there and one of them had to come right out and say it. Taking a huge gulp of his beer,

"You can't drown your evils in alcohol Casey," Severide teased him as he sat by the counter next to him.

"Said by the pro," Matt teased him back and they both laughed.

"Yo Dawson," Severide called out and pointed out his index finger requesting for a bottle as well and Gabby nodded. "May I ask why you're seated here all alone by the bar counter when this place is filled with hot women in every corner?" Severide asked Matt as Gabby handed him his beer and started to wipe the table top.

Matt felt his cheeks redden and took a sip of his beer, stealing a glimpse of Gabby who was smiling.

"I mean look brah," Severide placed his arm around his friend turning him to look at what he was talking about.

Matt gave a small giggle and turned back quickly only to find Gabby gone. His heart sank.

"Ok, I can be your wingman, I promise you will get some tonight." Severide said still looking out at the crowd not seeing the annoyance on his friend's face. "How about that blonde? She looks like she can give you a good time." Severide started to suggest girls for Matt to take home that night, "Oh! How about the girl in the black dress, you like brunettes right?" Severide continued and Gabby heard bits and pieces of their conversation, or rather just Severide talking.

She was jealous but did well not to show it. She wondered what Matt wanted to talk about. And why would he want to talk if he had plans to take someone home with him that night? Plus, was she just one the many girls that he and Severide would pick out in a bar. She fell sick to her stomach and ducked to the back to get some air. She never thought she would fall for him, not like this. She had always thought it was just that she was attracted to him and because they were on shift together all the time it did not help to simmer her feelings. But that was proven wrong when she got home from her new job and wanted to lie down by him and tell him all about her day. Be in his arms and fall asleep there, safe, warm, and loved. She decided that if they were going to do this, she should just get on and get it over with. She walked back to find Casey and Severide talking to two women at the table she's been serving. She felt her heart rip as if she just got stabbed. That only gave her a realization of what she felt for this man and she did not like it. She and Matt were friends yes, but outside firehouse 51, she did not know Matt's activities especially when he was with Severide. He was sweet, and humble, and they had each other's backs for so long. She helped him out a lot and he helped her too. She just never tapped on in his private life. She respected him a lot to do that. After he split from Hallie, she had known about his relationship with Beth which did not last long, but she never really knew what they did when they went out without her and Brett.

"Hermann, where's Dawson?" Matt asked as he stood by the counter.

"She left."

"What? When?" Matt was confused.

"About thirty minutes ago I think. She asked Otis to close for her. You do know it's midnight right?" Hermann exclaimed looking at Matt who seemed to not hear what he was saying as he looked around the bar in confusion.

"She said we would talk," Matt whispered to himself and he just stood there.

Half an hour later, "I'm coming!" Gabby screamed as she walked towards her front door, "Who is it?"

"Gabby!" Matt called out, Gabby stood there startled.

 _What is he doing here?_ Gabby asked herself. She did not expect anyone, let alone Matt to be at her door at this moment. She stood there wondering what he was there for. She had thought he was gonna go home with one of the girls Severide would have picked for him at the bar, and she had left early so that she wouldn't witness any of it. She felt stupid for being jealous to someone she was not even with. Maybe Matt wanted to apologize for the night they shared just out of respect of their friendship. They were both drunk that night and neither could make rational decisions. She would understand if Matt was there to apologize, she just did not wanna hear it. They could just live it there. Just act like it never happened.

"Gabby?" Matt called out again, "Please open the door, it's kind of freezing out here." Gabby swallowed and took a deep breath.

"Rip the band aid Gabby, rip the band aid," she repeated this to herself which is what she used to say to Shay when she seemed to be holding on to a relationship that had fallen apart. "Hi," she swallowed, "What are you doing here at this hour Lieutenant?"

It was after midnight and Gabby had shift at noon the next day.

"Can I come in?"

"Yea, sure. Sorry about that." Gabby swallowed as she motioned Matt to enter.

"I was just about to go to bed," Gabby started to speak as she felt the silence starting to be loud she could hear her heartbeat, and the room getting smaller. "I got this mentor who might just get me to be on call for the whole week I swear. I don't know what Maddie and I are gonna do because he said he'll see us next shift which frightens me since he has the power to have us under his wing. And trust me Casey that is not any news to be excited about. This man is pure evil. He had me and Mad…"

Before she knew it, Matt was right behind her, so close. Maybe too close because she could feel him. Feel his body squeeze against hers. He felt her body shiver a little at his advances. _What is he doing?_ Gabby swallowed. She knew she was rambling, she did that when she got nervous and Matt knew that.

"You were saying?" Matt whispered in her ear which gave Gabby chills.

She swallowed before she could speak. She managed to breathe out a "Nothing" and decided to stop there. Her voice broke when she spoke and Matt took advantage of all that. He knew her very well. Well enough to know that at this point, Gabby was defenseless and her guard was down. He started to place kisses on her neck his hands on her waist. Gabby bit her lower lip at let out a little mourn. She took a deep breath, "Matt" she whispered between her teeth. Matt's hands were now caressing Gabby's bare arms and Gabby could swear she panted. _God what is this man doing to me?_ Gabby thought she could be stronger than this. She never knew how deep and strong she could be left guard less just by Matt's touch. The other night she had blamed the liquor. But tonight, now, she had no excuse.

Matt's heart was beating so fast he was afraid Gabby might just catch that. He was so nervous at what he was doing. He never thought he had it in him. But the moment he stepped in that house a few minutes back, he knew all he wanted was to have Gabby in his arms. They had agreed to talk but Gabby went on and on about her work which he would love to hear all about, just not tonight. Not this night when his mind was all over the place. Before he knew it, his body took over and he was now kissing the neck of a woman who might just turn and slap him. But Gabby's body reacted otherwise. She was giving in to his advances and that relieved him. He wanted them to talk, but he would not know what to say to her. It was easier to talk to Gabby about anything compared to the others. They talked all the time. But this time around, he found himself stuck, speechless. If he looked into Gabby's eyes to say something at this point, he doubted anything he would say would make sense. Matt motioned Gabby to turn to face him and she did not resist. They were standing in the middle of her comfortable sitting room that had an old couch she got from her brother when she moved out to live alone.

The house was a little dim since Gabby was getting ready for bed and the only lights that were on were the hallway and her room. Their eyes met and they stood there in silence. Gabby opened her mouth to say something but pressed her lips back together without saying a word. Matt's eyes danced around her face trying to read her. She was not giving away as much as her body was which confused him. He wondered if she was only doing this so that things didn't get awkward if she resisted. He lowered his head and their foreheads touched. Matt decided to kiss her on the lips and Gabby only closed her eyes. She kissed him back, but before the kisses could get any deeper, Matt pulled back. He did not let go though. He just stood there looking at her, studying her. Feeling a little embarrassed, Gabby only bit her lower lip and kept it in her mouth sucking on it. Matt swallowed. They were both too stubborn to make the first move and admit to the other what they were feeling. What they wanted. They could both see and feel it. But Gabby could not risk being hurt or embarrassed for taking a risk to admit her feelings to the one man she has had eyes for for so long. Matt could neither imagine destroying a very good and important friendship he has just because he likes her. But that is not the issue, they were alone in the middle of Gabby's dim lit room, after midnight, standing so close to each other Matt could feel Gabby's breaths on his chest. What was stopping them? Matt wondered.

"Are you okay?" Matt finally asked as he slightly pulled his body from Gabby's.

Gabby swallowed and cleared her throat, "So much for talking huh!" she said after taking a deep breath.

Matt walked to take a seat on Gabby's couch without letting go of her hand getting her to follow him. They sat close to each other. Matt put his hand around Gabby's shoulder to bring her closer to him and Gabby folded her legs as she shifted to get close.

"I want you." Matt finally said after a long silence. He could feel Gabby take in a deep breath.

"Me too." She finally responded.

"You want you too?" Matt joked and they both giggled. Gabby turned to hit him with one of the cushions that are decorating the couch.

She turned her whole body and leaned to kiss Matt. She then got up to lie over him and Matt opened his legs to accommodate her. They lay there kissing passionately for a while before Gabby's body gave in to exhaustion and she fell asleep.

...

 **Summary: So much for talking huh? The crew is all at Molly's. Gabby witnesses Severide helping Matt to find a girl at the bar. Then later we witness Matt and Gabby finally admit that they want each other.**

 **Next Chapter: The aftermath, more Dawsey of course. We also learn more about Maddie. Brett also makes an appearance and we get to see how close she and Gabby are.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aaahh! Thank you thank you thank you all soo much for reading and reviewing. I've been reading a lot of yall's Dawsey fanfics and almost did not update mine thinking it's not as good. Like wow guys! But after reading your reviews, I was motivated to post. I got more chapters ready, so I'll give you maybe a day to read this one before I can update.**

 **Confession: This is my first Dawsey fanfic to upload, i got like 3 sitting on my computer and ready for yall. I sometimes have trouble trying to manage my account, hence the delayed updates and responses. I'm just getting a hang of it so please bear with me. I love you guys.**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own anything but my weird imagination.**

 **Enjoy, and don't forget to leave me your sweet reviews;**

Chapter 4.

"Hello?" Gabby felt her head thump as she quickly got up to pick up her phone. She was in bed and wondered how she got there before figuring that Matt probably carried her to bed. When did she even fall asleep? She wondered to herself. The last thing she remembers was making out with Matt on the couch. She smiled to herself at the thought of Matt holding her and kissing her. She bit her lip. _Matt. Where is he?_

"Hellloooo…" A voice sounded on the other end of the line. Gabby had forgotten she picked up a call.

"Oh hey, sorry. Just got up." Gabby replied, "Who's this?"

"Ah! I'm touched Dawson,"

"Maddie?" she asked getting up from bed and going to the bathroom. She noticed a note by her drawer and picked it. It was Matt's handwriting. She smiled.

"You said your brother is a cop right?" Maddie asked sounding desperate which brought Gabby back from her sweet thoughts of her and Matt. She hadn't read the note yet, she just stared at it smiling. But Maddie sounded a little frazzled so Gabby decided to handle that first.

"Yeah. Uhm, he's in intelligence." She replied as she walked into the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Aah, I need some help," Maggie said, "I'm at the precinct over at 5th Ave, my car has been stolen. I need your help. I promise I'll owe you one." She sounded like she was distressed. She crossed her fingers to not get any questions from Gabby and just get some help. Gabby's eyes were wide open. She was startled by what her friend just said. She did not want to ask any questions, she just wanted to know that her friend was ok. She did want to know the whole story though.

"Dawson?" Maddie said over the phone since Gabby went silent.

"Yea, aah.. I'm here." Gabby replied, "I'll see what I can do. Just sit tight ok." Gabby hung up after her friend agreed to stay at the precinct until she hears from her. She sprinkled water on her face as if trying to wake her up from a possible dream she might be in. After getting ready, she grabbed her things and got Matt's note deciding to read it in the car.

As she walked out to the car, her phone buzzed again. _Maddie!_ Gabby groaned.

"Hey Dawson!"

"Oh hey Brett" Gabby thought it was gonna be Maddie again. "Wassup?" she asked her friend as she got into her car.

"I'm coming over to your house in 10 minutes, you and I gotta find some time to spend together girl."

"I…ahh.."

"I know you got a night shift today, and I'm going on shift tomorrow, and you the next, and who knows, before we know it, we'll be old, you and Matt married with kids I can't even see because you did not have time to have a baby shower and I can't even babysit them." Brett cut off Gabby and went on and on with her crazy stories. Gabby just listened but this time she was sure her friend was high. She had thought that Brett reminded her so much of Shay with her craziness. Her smile faded at the thought of her late best friend. She misses Shay every day. She wished she would have been there when she finally made it to become a doctor. She then thought of visiting her grave to just chat with her and talk to her about her life. _She would love that._ Gabby thought as a tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly rubbed it with her thumb and sobbed before starting her car.

Brett was still talking on the other end of the line. She just gave Gabby a synopsis of her future with Matt and their kids and it sounded horrible. Before she knew it, Gabby pulled her car into a quick stop and managed to avoid a collision with a car full of college boys that swayed in front of her, music loud, girls screaming, "Hey watch where you're going lady," one of the boys yelled out as they drove past a red light. All she could do was honk back and curse at them. She sat there and let out a deep breath.

"Dawson, you still there," Brett had been talking trying to convince Gabby to schedule some time to see her. This was not the first time this has happened with them going days without seeing each other. Or at least outside the firehouse. When Gabby was deep into med school, she did not hang out with anyone at all. All she did was work and study. And that was not that bad since they saw each other on shift all the time. Right now, Gabby is at Med and has left Brett at the firehouse. Brett feels like she's alone. She does hang out with her new partner Chilli but she noticed it is not the same. Just like how Gabby felt when she lost Shay, but now she and Brett have grown closer than she could have never imagined.

After taking a deep breath of almost being in a car accident that was almost caused by some stupid fret boys, Gabby finally spoke to her worried friend.

"Babe, I promise you that is not going to happen to us," she said trying to comfort Brett who went quiet, "Look, I'm handing something right now and I'll call you as soon as I'm done ok." Gabby continued, "I'm only going on shift at around 4pm so we can grab lunch?" she suggested and Brett agreed only after a great deal of convincing.

She had suggested to tag along with Gabby on whatever she was doing but Gabby had protested. She did not know how to say no to her friend, but she also did not want to make Maddie uncomfortable as she sounded frazzled on the phone. She wanted to find out what was going on and did not know whether Maddie would like it if Gabby brought people along with her. She did promise Brett that they will spend time together and for her not to worry.

"Hey Sargent,"

"Hello Gabriella, you're glowing. When are we meeting the lucky guy?" Sargent Plat was genuine with her comment which only made Gabby blush as she smiled and looked at the ground.

"I promise if you find him for me, I'll tell you all about him," Gabby managed to joke and the two ladies shared a laugh.

"Gabby?" Antonio said walking down from the stairs with Oliensky.

"Hey bro," Gabby said smiling and she walked to meet her brother. "You eating too much Wendy's Burgers I see." She said teasing him as they hugged.

"I told him to lay off the fries." Oliensky teased him as well and the two laughed.

"Hey hey, you can't gang up on me with my sister," Antonio said whisking his partner to walk away.

"I need your help," Gabby finally said when they were alone.

An hour and a half after Gabby hung up the call with Maddie, she finally showed up where she had asked her friend to hang tight.

"Dawson!" Maddie called out when she saw Gabby walk in. She ran over to hug her. "Oh my God! I thought you forgot about me, and I was afraid to call you." She was still holding on to Gabby in a tight hug.

"Oh! Ah, sorry I took long." Gabby replied, still on the hug she decided to rub Maddie's back to comfort her.

Maddie was at least three years younger than Gabby. She was skinny, but a little tall. She had a tough girl look in her eyes and posture but her body language spoke otherwise at this point. She seemed like a scared little girl who has had it rough and all she needed was at least a hug.

"This is my brother Antonio," Gabby finally said after that long embrace, "Toni this is Maddie, she's also a resident at Med."

"Nice to meet you," they both said as they shook hands.

"So your car had been stolen down at 6th and 7th this morning?" Antonio asked.

Maddie looked at Gabby and what Gabby saw in this girl's eyes broke her heart. Maddie was holding back tears when she finally spoke.

"Yea, I didn't know what to do. I just had to report it. But the police here said they're going to hold me until I pay my car fines since they are long overdue." Tears streamed on her face as she spoke looking down at her feet. She was embarrassed by this. She came to Chicago to leave her past behind but it seems to be following her everywhere. She thought if she came back home she would have a clean slate but that seems to be false hope.

"My partner found your car abandoned by the lake outside the city. It's on its way here now." Antonio spoke again.

"Oh thank you. Is my stuff still in it?" Maddie asked, Gabby only stood there looking at her. She was trying to figure out what this girl she met a few days ago who seemed fearless and untouchable could be sitting here in police holding falling apart. She felt for her, and she wanted to help her however she could. She just wanted to know more. She needed to know what was going on.

"I don't know Maddie, we'll find out when it gets here ok." He said in his relaxed voice and Gabby appreciated every minute of it since it seemed to calm Maddie. "Let me go deal with these tickets and see what we can do ok." Antonio said before ducking out to the office next door.

Gabby and Maddie sat there in silence. Gabby wanted to speak but she did not know what to say. Maddie was too embarrassed to say anything.

"Thanks Dawson," she finally said, "I owe you." She did not look up.

"No worries." Gabby said as she held Maddie by her hand and they sat there in silence.

"Ok, your car is out back and I told the guys here to transfer your files to our precinct and we will handle it." Antonio said when he got back, "shall we?" he stood by the door motioning the ladies out.

Antonio and Gabby stood there watching Maddie scramble through her things in her car.

"Your car is one big pile of a mess sis, and it looks like a homeless person lives in it with his kids and pets," Antonio whispered in Gabby's ear, "But I think Maddie takes the price."

"Hey," Gabby said hitting her brother on his arm with her backhand before walking over to Maddie. Swallowing, "Ahh, Maddie, you need some help?" she asked.

Maddie quickly turned to find Gabby peeping in through her car window, "Ahh no, Uhm thanks." She replied trying to get herself together. She got out of the car from the back and walked over to the driver's seat. "You've done enough for me today Dawson, I will never forget that. But I got it from here, thanks." She said as she hugged the siblings before getting in to her car and driving off.

"What a nice gal!" Antonio teased Gabby in his sarcastic tone.

"Stop it. She is nice." Gabby smirked.

"Thanks for helping out hey," Gabby said as she hugged her brother before getting into her car to leave.

She checked the time and it was already 2:30pm. If she was going to make it to have lunch with Brett and be on time for her shift, she needed to speed it up. Her phone beeped and she realized she missed calls from both Brett and Matt.

 _Dammit._ She remembered Matt's note and scrambled in her purse to find it.

' _Hi beautiful, you fell asleep quite fast last night. I guess you've been overworking your body to exhaustion so I'll leave you to sleep and relax. I'm at a construction gig over at the Henderson's by Boulevard Park. I'll make sure to finish quick and see you before you go on your shift. Love Matt.'_

 _P.S you snore like a roaring lion. Xo_

"I do not!" Gabby yelled and looked up from the note to realize she screamed. She was speaking to herself. She smiled and folded the note before putting it in her purse. She put her head on the stirring wheel and took a deep breath. She felt like her days were getting longer and nights shorter. On top of co running Molly's and working weird shifts at her new job with a very close to psychotic mentor, Gabby has a divorced brother who needs her support because they lean on each other, she has a best friend who seems to think their friendship is doomed so she calls every minute to talk, she also has a new friend whom she's still trying to figure out her life story that seems to be packed, and then she has Matt. She thought that her days of going on shifts as a paramedic while taking med classes were hectic, she decided to correct herself because right now at this point in her life is the most hectic. The only time she could have for herself is when she uses the bathroom, and even then, Brett sometimes goes in with her.

After letting out a deep breath, "OK, home, then a quick lunch with Brett, then work." She said before starting the car to drive home just to quickly grab her things before meeting Brett.

"I thought you would never come!"

"Oh My God! Matt!" Gabby said after realizing she had forgotten about Matt. He had said he would drop by her house before her shift, but she made plans with Brett. She was wondering now what to do since she did not want to disappoint either. To be honest, she would rather lie down on her bed and take a power nap before reporting for shift. And to lie in Matt's arms wouldn't be a problem either. But she had to make a choice, whether to sit at home and talk to Matt holding each other and kissing everywhere, or to go have a late lunch with Brett. Her heart was pretty made up but her mind declined.

Matt already read her face. She was bearing bad news. "Hey," he said kissing her forehead. They walked up her porch and she quickly unlocked her house to let them both in since it was cold out.

"Hey," she finally said, smiling as she put down her keys and hung her coat on the rack by the door, and so did Matt.

"You didn't get my note?" Matt said following Gabby who was walking to her room.

"Oh I did, sorry," she replied not looking back though she heard him walk behind her. Her body started to shiver. He was following her to her room. "I got stuck somewhere and only read it not too long ago." She stopped at her door and turned leaning on the frame to face Matt, "are you mad?" she said lightly smiling at the corner of her lips.

"How can I?" Matt responded as he took bigger steps that landed him right in front of her.

 _Dammit!_ They couldn't resist the sexual tension that was hovering them at this point. Gabby's lips parted and before she knew it, they were covered by Matt's.

"Matt," was all she said in between his vigorous kissing. They kissed passionately still standing at the door. Gabby finally made a move as she stopped to take off her top. Matt followed as he also removed his vest. They clasped back to each other and kissed more passionately, this time they moved towards the bed. They started hustling to remove each other's clothes and before they knew it, they were making love. Gabby could not understand how she was where she is. This man she has longed for for so long was now in her bed and he was on top of her. His hands were caressing her body from her bare hips to her nipples. She felt goosebumps.

Matt loved how Gabby's body was responding. He loved every taste of her skin as he kissed her everywhere. He loved when she moved her hands clumsly on his back when he was inside her. He loved when her nails would trail down his arms giving him little tickles when they kissed. He loved when she would take a deep breath and let it out right by his neck, her eyes closed and he would steal a sight of her. He wished all his days were like this. Just him and Gabby and no one else. No shifts, no Molly's, no obligations or responsibilities whatsoever, just the two of them together. Laughing, eating, sharing stories, kissing, making love, and Gabby falling asleep in his arms. God he loved the thought of that. He loved this woman, but how could he tell her? Should he even tell her? His mind was playing tricks on him and he knew that that was not even an option. At least not now. He doesn't even know what they were doing. Are they just having fun or is this something more? He wondered. Feeling Gabby's nails almost pierce through his back and a loud mourn,

"Oh my God! Babe, are you ok?" Gabby only giggled and nodded. Sinking more in the pillows, she bit her lower lip. Matt shook his head as he thought he had hurt her, his hands were placed on each side of her head and he lowered his to sweetly kiss her lips. "I love you." Gabby stopped kissing Matt as he also froze after saying those three words. They stayed in that position for so long in silence. Matt felt his whole body collapse, he wanted to jump over a cliff. He wished for the ground to open and swallow him alive. He started to get scared when the silence went longer. _Why are you not saying something? Anything._ Matt wanted to say but he couldn't.

"I was supposed to meet up with Brett for lunch 30 minutes ago," was all Gabby said.

Matt felt his chest tighten. _Maybe she didn't hear me!_ He hoped. But knew that was not the case looking at how awkward their love making had been turned now. He had to do something. Or say something before Gabby could make her own conclusions.

"I'm not sorry." Matt said as he rolled over to one side of the bed. He wanted to apologize for what he said, but he knew he wasn't sorry. At this point, the ball was in Gabby's court. He decided to stick by what he said and see what would happen. It was time they stopped fooling around once and for all. He did not like the idea of sharing her. One minute they're in bed and the next she's running off to have lunches with her friends. He didn't like that and it made him jealous that he wasn't hanging out or having lunches with her. He wanted this to be real. He wanted to feel it. If they were going to sleep together, they might as well make it official and go for dates. He was already planning a beautiful date out by the lake when Gabby finally spoke.

"Ahh, I'm gonna get ready to meet Brett so that I apologize before going for my shift." She said climbing off the bed and ducking into the bathroom. "She's gonna have a fit." Matt had gotten up to sit upright when she spoke. He was kicking himself for not saying more or asking her about how she felt. His window was open and because he was dealing with Gabby, it closed right before he could blink again.

"Well I wouldn't want Brett to stop talking to me at the firehouse," Matt spoke and Gabby could hear that he was standing by the bathroom door.

...

 **Summary: We got to see a side of Maddie that got us thinking. Gabby got her brother to help Maddie out. We also witnessed Gabby thinking so much of Shay. Brett and Gabby are so close that Brett thinks their relationship is doomed if they don't schedule some time together. Matt told Gabby he loved her but did not get the response he was hoping for.**

 **Next Chapter: What is going on with Maddie? Gabby tries to dig into Maddie's past. She also tries to avoid Matt after he blurted out those three words, but can she? Brett pays Gabby a sweet visit.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **Love,  
Gaone.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I cannot thank you guys enough for reading and reviewing. Yall are pretty awesome. I'm sorry if I don't reply to all your responses, some of your questions will be answered by the story itself. I wouldn't wanna spoil it for you. :)**

 **This is the last chapter I've written so far. So that means I'm gonna have sleepless nights trying to come up with more lies to have more chapters. Let me know if the story is starting to become boring. I promise I'll try my best to make it more interesting. Don't be shy to holla at whatever you would like to see happen because I'm writing more.**

 **Thank you so much again.**

 **This chapter is a long one. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything but my love for Dawsey and more lies.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Is everything ok?" Maddie asked Gabby.

"Matt said he loves me." Gabby did not expect to burst out and say that, but she felt relieved that she shared that with someone. She wanted to tell Brett so bad but even though she did not wanna admit it she had been mad at her for showing up late at their lunch and had to cancel to go to the hospital. She told her that she had accidentally double booked her and Matt. Brett was sad but she forgave her. Gabby didn't get the chance to share every detail of what was going on between her and Matt. But then again, she felt she and Maddie were still new friends so she could not understand how she managed to even share this with her.

"Wow! Cool," Maddie responded, "And who's Matt again?" she asked. The two ladies were whispering as they were packing the stock in the equipment room with the other two residents under Dr. Rhodes' service.

"He aah… he's this guy I used to work with." Gabby replied trying to find the right words to explain who Matt was. They have not talked. They have not defined the terms of their relationship. Maybe that was best. Matt loves her, and he had admitted that to her. She loves him as well, she just doesn't know if they were moving too fast or not. Once they start talking about their feelings and where they were going everything seems to get complicated. Like earlier today when Matt burst out those three words.

"Sweet. I didn't know you had a boyfriend. I mean, why wouldn't you? Look at you!" Maddie said as she stood holding two packs of new folded and packaged scrubs under both arms looking at Gabby who was pretending to be serious. Gabby could see her friend stand there by the corner of her eyes and she turned to give her a look of question.

"What Maddie?"

"Well, are you gonna elaborate?" Maddie asked as she aligned the packages on the shelves trying to get more information about this Matt guy.

"Are you gonna elaborate on why you live in your car?" Gabby finally asked. This has been bothering her all day ever since she and Antonio helped Maddie out. She had tried to ask her earlier at the bathrooms when they started shift but Maddie brushed it off and changed the subject. It is a deep conversation to have and Gabby could understand why Maddie would avoid talking about it. But Gabby thought she had to know in case her friend needed help. She wanted to let her know that she was there for her if she needed help. That's just who she is. That's who they are at 51. A family, and they would help each other out on anything. And she wanted Maddie to know that, but Maddie needed to trust her.

"Dawson!" Maddie exclaimed as she grabbed her friend to stand by a corner to speak discreetly. "I'm not homeless or living in my car," Maddie whispered trying to defend herself, "it's just a temporary thing." She continued. She saw that Gabby was not convinced so she had to add more, "Look, I just moved here when I got the letter from Med. I'm still trying to settle in. I didn't expect to be accepted here so I did not look for apartments."

"It's been more than a week Maddie," Gabby whispered back concerned. Maddie was trying to fight back but Gabby was not letting her out that easily. She sighed out of defeat.

"You and I are going to my house after this shift," Gabby said and stopped Maddie when she tried to protest. "You are coming to stay at my house until you can find your own place. I know how hard it can be to find a place here, trust me." Maddie did not say anything, she could not say anything. What would she say? Gabby rescued her earlier that day and now she was offering her a place to stay temporarily.

"Now I know why that boy Matt said he loves you," Maddie said which made Gabby blush.

"Trust me, any of my friends would do the same." She said smiling and hugging her friend.

"Sounds like you got pretty amazing friends."

"Yah. They are." Gabby said thinking of how much she misses each one of them. Everyone at 51.

They had a pretty hectic shift with patients constantly coming in and out with severe injuries. Dr Rhodes had been bossing them around all night as he had them work at the ER. They were surprised when they heard that he had requested them and two other residents to be on his service. They did not start off well with him and that day had brought the two girls together. Gabby was glad she had Maddie as a partner and friend, and so did Maddie. Their shift was 48 hours this time around and they loved every minute. Gabby had thought her dreams were finally coming true and she was following her mother's footsteps while creating her own path. She felt that she was fulfilling what she had always longed for in a job. Being a paramedic was amazing, but this, this is just on another level. She was grateful for her friends who pushed her to not quit pursuing her dreams of becoming a doctor. And the next day was even better when she was selected to assist Dr. Rhodes in a surgery on a twelve year old boy's ankle who had his foot stuck on the crank set of his bike.

"We should celebrate later. That was a big deal Dawson." Maddie had said.

"Yah, after we move you in." Gabby pointed out as she nudged her friend's shoulder and they both smiled.

n

"Thinking of calling it quits?" Severide was standing by Matt's door when he teased him.

"Trust me, I've not arrived where you are yet." Matt teased him back.

"You okay?" Severide was serious now.

"Yeah man." Matt decided to brush it off, he did not want to talk to anyone. He just wanted to sit there alone in his quarters and wait for shift to end. He didn't even know what he was going to do the next morning. He could distract himself by getting a construction job but he really wanted to see Gabby. These days, shifts felt like torture without Gabby at the house. He thought about her all the time. He misses the times when she would pop in his quarters to share some laughs, or gossip. She seemed to know everything that was going on at the house, especially that she was close with Otis who is the master of all gossip. He missed that. Her laugh, her smile, he jokes, her smell, all of it. Now he wasn't even sure if Gabby was going to speak to him after yesterday. He had called that night and her phone had gone to voicemail. She did not call him back and that did not sit well with him. He knew her shift would be over as his so he would go over to her house later. That was almost seven hours away and he could have sworn every second was longer than a minute.

"Well thanks for stealing my friend Lieutenant," Brett said as she brushed past Severide to get in to Matt's quarters. "Can't you pick different days to play house?" Severide raised his eyebrows and he got what Brett was insinuating right away. Matt swallowed. He did not know what to say. He knew Brett was gonna have something to say on the fact that Gabby had missed their lunch because she was with him.

"Sorry," was all he said.

"Oooh! So you and Dawson huh?" Severide said in his teasing tone. Matt and Brett just turned to look at him. Everyone could see that Gabby and Matt would wind up together somehow. It just took longer than anyone could have thought. In fact, no one won the bet since they were all way off on the timing.

The bells went off and they all scrambled to their respective vehicles. They were called to rescue two men who were stuck in a butcher saw machines that had claimed the other's arm while trying to save his friend whose shirt was caught on. There was so much blood and chaos at the scene when truck 81, squad 3, and ambulance 61 arrived.

"Alright Otis, try to find the switchboard to these machines, it looks like the plug here isn't working," Casey ordered when they finally got the chance to inspect the situation. He wasn't good at this, Gabby was. He wasn't. Ignoring a part of your life and being able to work with no flinch, that's Gabby's best suit and he was ever grateful for it. She could go for days without handling a situation or a problem she was facing outside of work but still go through the day like nothing was going on. Like right at this moment with what was happening between her and Matt. He knew she could feel there was something deep between them, and the fact that he had said he loved her and she diverted the conversation to something else did not settle well with him. He had to try though. Try to not have Gabby consume his every thought especially when he was trying to save lives. It could be dangerous to him, the victims, or his men.

"The power is down Lieutenant," Otis yelled from the operations room where he had to figure out which switches to flip without reversing the machines to further shred this man into pieces.

"Hi there, my name is Sylvie Brett and we're gonna take good care of you ok," Brett announced herself as she and her partner Chilli approached the two men stuck on the butcher machine to give them medical attention.

"Alright Brett, please stabalize guy number one over here so that the guys can take him." Chilli ordered, "make sure to check for any injuries before moving him, it looks like the saw just managed to slightly cut him ulna."

"Alright sir, please tell me if it hurts ok," Brett said as she pinched the first man on his injured arm but he did not move. "I think he's in shock," she told Chilli who was trying to stabilize guy number two as they referred to them.

"Cut his shirt off and get him to the ambo, guy number two has got it bad, I think he's gonna loose his arm if we don't get him to the hospital right now," Chilli was now screaming trying to get the squad to speed it up. "He's stabilized, but we gotta move him with this machine to med, or else, he'll bleed out," she was firm as she told the Chief who agreed and told the guys to work with what they can to get him out there alive.

Severide and Casey had their men sweat to dissemble the 150pound butcher machine and cut it at some parts in order to free guy number two.

"Alright get him on the gurney, Severide, Casey, you need to come with us to remove this machine from him when we get to med, let's go," Chilli ordered as they got the victim on the gurney and into the ambulance that sped through town to Chicago med.

"Hey Dawson, I hear we're getting an interesting one." Maddie announced to Gabby as she came to stand by her outside the doors of the ER.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yep. A guy was trapped in a butcher machine and his entire arm was swallowed by it," Maddie said almost sounding happy that this happened as she put on her gloves. Gabby only looked at her with an almost grin.

The bells from the ambulance were sounding closer as Dr Rhodes stepped out slipping his hands into his gloves, "Alright you two, you ready?" he said as he stood between the two girls who were on their toes ready for some action as it had been quiet all evening. When Ambulance 61 rolled up, Gabby smiled knowing she would see her friends. Though she knew they would not have time to talk or anything, maybe she and Brett could have a few minutes when the victim goes in to surgery. By the sound of the events, Gabby figured the guy may end up in surgery. Her mouth dropped when two firefighters accompanied the two paramedics bringing in the two victims. One was not too bad and could walk, but the other lay unconscious on the gurney as they rolled it into the building Chilli on top of him giving him compressions.

"36 year old male, his arm was stuck in this butcher machine that drilled right into him upper arm, possible internal bleeding, he was responsive on scene but fell unconscious during transportation so we gave him 50ml medaziline and bagged him, he's still unconscious but his body is responsive," Chilli announced to the nurses and doctors who met them at the doorway with Matt and Severide running alongside her holding on to the machine and the victim.

"Alright Davids, Dawson, Casey, Boyd, get to work. This is the emergency room so I'm gonna need quick thinking and hands on got it?" Dr Rhodes ordered his residents as he ran alongside the team that just arrived with the victim and the four fresh doctors scrammed behind him. "One, two three, lift," Dr. Rhodes said as the team helped move the victim on the hospital emergency bed. "Casey, I need you to keep him stabilized at all times, scream if you have to when you see him time out," Dr Rhodes ordered once more but was annoyed when Maddie did not respond, and he looked up to find her. "Dr. Casey?" He searched around the small space closed by curtains as the firefighters were drilling and cutting off the machine from the victim. "Dr Dawson where is Dr. Casey," Gabby only swallowed, her eyes wide open. She was standing by the victims feet her hands raised up as if waiting to go into surgery and did not want to get any dirt on her. She witnessed the whole thing. Casey had looked up and smiled at her, she had smiled back. But the look that he had when his eyes met Maddie's could not go without being noticed. She could not read him. He looked angry, and shocked or surprised, but he also seemed to be sad all at the same time. Right then, if she had doubts that Maddie and Matt were related, this exchange gave her at-least one answer; Matt and Maddie knew each other. She had turned to see Maddie, but her friend was headed into a different direction. She ran like she had seen a ghost. Gabby could not run after her, at this point she knew there was something going on and she had to find out what, but she had a job to do. She was only at emergency which meant they would be done with this patient soon before taking him away to surgery. That is when she would go find Maddie. Well, if they don't get more victims, but at-least then she could sneak out to find her. This one looks like Dr Rhodes needs all hands on deck.

Matt was in distress at this point, if he thought he could not think straight all day during shift this was just on another level. He was confused, and angry, and surprised, but happy all at once. He couldn't put a pin on it, but did he just see his long lost sister? He had let Severide take lead on removing the machine from the victim as he followed his orders landing him a hand since his head was somewhere else. He had so much going on and if this shift won't end soon, he thought he might just burst from feeling so many emotions and overthinking. Making it worse, he was standing a few feet from the woman he had confessed his love for earlier that morning. _She looks absolutely hot in her scrubs._ Matt thought when he managed to steal a glimpse of Gabby as they worked. She was serious, and Matt knew that she wasn't even thinking about him. She was probably calculating the time they had to work on the patient the moment they freed him. That's just how he knew Gabby, she was a bulldozer when it came to working on patients. Nothing held her back and that's what he admired in her. He just wished she could let herself feel and live in the moment. He wished she could just let him take care of her, and love her. He knows she can do that herself already, but he just wished she could give him a chance and let him make her feel like she was the only girl in the world. God he loved this woman.

"Alright Matt, I think our job here is done," Severide announced

"Thank you gentlemen," Dr Rhodes said as he moved around to take Severide's place who was collecting the final pieces on the machine, "Davids, I need you to take Dr. Casey's place keep watch of the patient, Dawson come around here please, guide me through every step I need to take to save this man from losing feeling on his entire right side of the body." Dr Rhodes went straight into attending the patient as soon as the two firefighters left the room. He noticed Dr. Casey's absence but had no time in investigating that matter at the moment so he assigned the doctors he had at hand.

Matt took one last look at Gabby who was scrambling to assist Dr Rhodes and did not even flinch to look at him. She was concentrating so much that Matt knew that she was at this point in her own world that no one could pull her out of. Shay could do it, but no one can.

"You alright bro?" Severide asked as he noticed his friend who seemed to be unsettled

"Ahh, yeah yeah, I'm good," he lied. This time he was looking at the direction that Maddie had run earlier. He wondered of what to do. Whether to go looking for her, or to give her her space. But he gave her space for ten years. _Where have she been all this time?_ Matt asked himself questions he could not answer. The last time he saw his little sister, she was fourteen him nineteen and he had taken her to visit their father's grave. A lot happened that day, that night. Nothing made sense, everything happened so quick he ended up in a hospital bed for at-least a month, and his older sister wasn't even there. His family is the last people he could ever think of having around and being happy. It never was from his young age and both his sisters experienced that as well. Their abusive father destroyed their family, his older sister argued otherwise while his younger one was too young to pick a side. She was always happy, and energetic. She was smart and independent. He can't be surprised that she ended up being a doctor. _And where and she did she even go to med school?_ Matt wondered. He was still standing there. Looking straight into the hallway that Maddie had run earlier when they locked eyes. She seemed terrified. Matt suddenly felt deep sadness overcome him. He put a hand on his chest and fought back tears when his past started to take over his thoughts.

"Hey man, you wanna go out for some air?" Severide said to Matt motioning him to walk outside the hospital. He noticed that his friend had something going on all day but did not know what it was. He tried asking him earlier but was cut off by the call. At this point, he noticed that his friend did not look well. Brett and Chilli followed and passed them walking to the ambo.

"You know you can talk to me right? About anything." Severide offered his friend an ear. More like a shoulder to cry on. He did notice the familiar body language his friend was showing at this point. When Matt came to 51, he was under Severide's watch. Severide saw so much potential in him so he mentored him till he made Lieutenant of truck 81. The first few days with him, he noticed that the young man could have had it bad before going to the fire academy. He was lucky to have 51 as a family and the one person that he talked to and brought him from whatever world he would be lost in was Gabby. Now she works at a different institution and doesn't spend as much time with Matt as they did before, so she can't witness the shift in their friend's behaviour in order to help him out. "I'm right here buddy," Severide continued to get Matt to say something.

"I probably blew it." Matt finally started to speak when they were standing outside not so far from the ambulance that had drove them there. He felt like bursting. He felt like his inside were tangling into knots that pierced his stomach and made him stiffen his face. Severide led him to seat by the benches on the sidewalk. "I told her I loved her and I think I might just have blown it." Matt had tears in his eyes, "why couldn't I have not waited? Why did I think that when we finally get together that we could just be happy? Be a couple. Be the friends we've always been, but just more." He was sobbing and Severide only stayed quiet while patting Matts back. "I don't even know if she thinks about me. I can't even tell her that she's all I think of." He was regaining his stability as he continue to declare his love for Gabby to Severide who understood. "We used to talk about everything. And now she's a doctor and I don't know a single thing about her work, or her new friends, how her days are," Matt continued to speak as tears streamed down his cheeks, "we used to talk about everything. And now I blew it."

"You know she loves you too." Severide finally spoke. He could just watch his friend be miserable thinking that the woman he has loved for so long but could not have did not love him back. He knew about how Gabby feels for Matt from Shay. Shay kept Gabby's secrets to herself, but she had let this one slip out when she needed information about Casey from him and she had confessed to be doing some research for Gabby. Severide loves Gabby, so he provided the information. Now seeing his friend wallow over a girl who shares the same feelings for him only saddened him, but it also made him a little angry at Gabby.

"And you know that because she told you." Matt made a sarcastic comment. Though he was shooting back trying to get Severide to admit that he only said that to make him feel better, he wished he would not.

"Yes." Severide responded and Matt gave him a questioning look. "Well, technically she told Shay and I got it from her." Severide held back his breath hoping his friend won't get mad for holding on to such information from him.

Matt finally tied the pieces together. At this point he was just confused. He did feel relieved that Gabby ad admitted to sharing the same love for his as he does her to someone, he just wondered why she was trying to back down now. _We need to talk._ Matt thought to himself. _For real this time._ They had not been successful at talking about what they are and what the past few days meant for them. This time, Matt was sure the next time he and Gabby were in the same room, they would not leave until they defined their status. Because he didn't know if he could even make it to next shift without being checked in to a mental hospital.

n

Gabby was finally free as she was done with assisting Dr Rhodes attend a few other emergency patients who were rolled in. Maddie finally joined them and Dr Rhodes dared not to ask. He decided to have a chat with her at the end of their long 48 hour shift.

"Do you. Wanna. Talk. About it?" Gabby finally asked her friend who had become mute since ambo 61 brought in that patient. She only spoke when they worked on patients with Dr Rhodes. She did not crack any jokes or make any comments not related to their work as she always did. Gabby noticed that and was not surprised since witnessing what had gone down earlier. She had so many questions for both Matt and Maddie. But then again, she wouldn't know what to ask or say. She and Matt used to talk all the time but now, now she just doesn't know what to say to him and she hated that. She hated that feel. Not being able to talk to her best friend like what the f*ck is that? She was basically yelling to herself. She loves Matt, no doubt. But she had hoped that they would take everything slow. Have fun together as they experience this new chapter of their lives together. But Matt sees it otherwise. It's like he wants to jump right into the relationship, get married and start having a family or something. Gabby could see that in their future, but now, she just wants to explore her new life as a resident, whilst enjoying the time with the man she loves. This is one of those times she would think of Shay. Her friend had a solution for almost anything, and if she didn't she was always there for her to fall back on if something didn't go as planned. Feeling sadness overwhelm her, she shook it off and tried to concentrate on Maddie.

"I'm here for you when you need to talk Maddie." Gabby knew better not to pressure this girl into anything. Especially talking about something that she seemed to want to leave behind. Something that made her run off from taking care of a patient looking like she had seen a ghost. All she could do was offer her shoulder to cry on and wait for her to be ready. Whenever that would be. "I was being real with you when I said I'm here for you Maddie. Believe me." Gabby spoke softly. Maddie was sobbing as she sat in the toilet when Gabby sat on the floor outside by the door. She stood up so quick when Maddie finally opened the door standing there with tears falling down her cheeks.

"All I want is for this shift to end and just go home." Maddie said trying to hold back her crying. Gabby nodded and placed her hand on Maddie's shoulder. "I just want a hug." She finally said, "Can you hug me Dawson?" Before she knew it, Gabby pulled her into a tight warm hug and they stood there for a while. Gabby had tears in her eyes. She did not know why she was crying but the fragility in this strong looking fierce girl just broke her. She felt her even when she did not know her story. Maddie was crying hysterically and Gabby held on rubbing her back.

"It's gonna be ok. Try to get some sleep alright." Gabby said as she tucked Maddie in her bunk bed at the on call rooms they shared. She sat there with Maddie when the young girl finally spoke.

"He went to college so far away and left me with our sister." Maddie said crying and Gabby only listened. "He left me with her. But he promised he was never gonna leave me, but he left." Gabby felt sorry for her. She knew Maddie was talking about Matt which hurt her even more. Gabby rocked her friend trying to get her to sleep when her phone buzzed and she quickly picked it to find a message from Severide.

 _Hey Dawson, I just wanted to let you know that something is up at the firehouse. I don't wanna get into yall's business, but I think you should call Matt._

Gabby wondered what Severide was talking about so she decided to call him instead. Before she could finish dialling his number, there was an incoming call and she picked it right there.

"Hello,"

"Hey Gabby, can I see you?" Matt sounded on the other end of the line.

"Aaah," Gabby did not expect Matt to call her. "I still have one more day of work before I'm off." She replied. It was 2am and their shift was 48 hours this time. Since they were residents under Dr Rhodes, he promised them they may not even see their beds for long sometimes in the near future which worried Gabby. But she knew she had signed up for this so she was gonna take it all.

"I meant now," Matt replied but that confused Gabby. He caught that noticing her silence so he continued, "I'm outside. Can you come to the front benches by the west gate?" Matt held his breath. It was 2am and Gabby worked at a hospital where she would need as much sleep she can get. So he was just trying his luck and got surprised when she agreed to meet him.

Gabby was shaking as she walked down the stairs to go meet Matt. She should be feeling joy, and ecstatic that she was gonna talk with Matt. Talk about their crazy day and laugh or lean on each other. But there she was, walking towards a parked truck that the man she could give up anything to be with was standing, and she was terrified of what they were going to talk about. There was just so much happening and she could not think of how they would start.

"Hi," Matt said when Gabby finally stopped not far, but not close to him either. He had his hands in his pockets and Gabby saw her pals from 51 in the truck behind him.

"Hello," she replied and swallowed.

"You wanna go for a walk?" Matt suggested and Gabby followed him. They walked slow as Gabby had to be close by in case she was beeped. They walked for a good five minutes and even turned to get on a different street without saying a word to each other. There was so much tension going around and they could both feel it.

"I can't take it back." Matt finally broke the silence as he held back his breath.

"I know." Gabby only said.

"Why can't you look me in the eye then?" Matt raised his voice sounding concerned. If they were going to argue, they might as well do it now because Matt couldn't see the reason why he should come all the way here to talk to Gabby only to go back with nothing.

"I don't know Matt." Gabby spat back. They were now at a standstill at the corner of the street behind the hospital. "I don't know, maybe I just couldn't handle hearing the man that I've loved for so long finally tell me he feels the same way." Her voice was breaking when she talked. She felt her body shake. "And then now it's like, then what? Then what Matt?"

Matt walked closer to Gabby. He put both his hands on her arms and tried to get her to look at him. "I love you Gabby. And I'm not going anywhere, I can promise you that." His voice was soft and genuine. He was just happy that Gabby finally admitted to loving him too. He just didn't know where she was getting at. "What are you scared of?" he finally asked.

"I'm not scared of anything," Gabby only said not looking at Matt. She bit her lower lip and felt so small under his embrace. Her voice was also low and soft they both sounded like they were whispering to each other.

"All I want is to wake up every day with you in my arms. I wanna wake up to your soft skin rubbing on mine and your lips kiss me good morning." Matt said bringing Gabby closer to him. "Gabby I wanna spend my life with you. I wanna hear all about your shifts at the hospital. Your patients. Everything you're learning and loving. I wanna to share those moments with you. You just need to let go and give us a chance." He paused for a moment trying to read her. He then lowered his head to hers and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She did not resist. She just closed her eyes. She could smell his sweet cologne that brought her back to the times she would walk in to his quarters and it filled the room. The memories were sweet, Matt was sweet, always. She doesn't know why at this moment when she finally had him, she was letting him slip from her fingers. He has always been the man of her dreams and he confessed to loving her and wanting to spend the rest of his life with her. What was holding her back? She wondered as they held on to each other in the middle on the street early morning.

Matt could get used to this, taking long walks in the middle of the night with Gabby and holding on to each other. He feels that they actually needed to talk. There was still so much he needed to share with Gabby. Gabby knows a portion of Matt's past in terms of his mother being in jail and why she was there. Matt never shared with him the extremes of his family past, his sisters, and now the relationship he had with Maddie. He thought he just needed to assure her that he wasn't going anywhere before he could unravel himself to her. He just needed to make sure she felt the same way too so that she doesn't leave that easily. Not to be selfish, but also to protect himself. She would be the first woman and person he would share this with. He had never met anyone he thought he could open up wholeheartedly to until he met Gabby. But now he was scared of how she would react. That is why he needed to make sure she loved him too. His chin was placed on her head as he held her close he could feel her warm breaths on his chest. He placed a soft kiss on her head and smelt her nice vanilla shampoo that brought him sweet memories of the times he would visit her at her house to talk endlessly.

"Maddie is moving in with me." Gabby said as Matt held her in a hug. He let go in shock, but did not move too far away.

"What?" was all he said surprised at Gabby's words. He stood there holding Gabby by her shoulders with his right knee slightly bent and he leaned to one side to be in the same eye level as Gabby trying to read her.

"Your sister Maddie, is moving in with me tomorrow after shift." Gabby said still standing where she had been when she and Matt shared a sweet innocent kiss not too long ago.

"Are you crazy?" Matt's voice was low sounding concerned.

"She doesn't have a place to stay and I offered her a room." Gabby folded her arms on her chest and looked straight into Matt's eyes; though it was kind of difficult to see them in the dark. "So the only crazy person here is you. Not going in to see your sister or even offering her a place to stay after learning that she's homeless." Gabby was now annoyed.

"Look, I just learned of my sister's surprise return to Chicago, and I can't lie and say that it's a pleasant surprise." Matt admitted. He was pacing in front of Gabby and had his hand run through his hair a couple of times. Gabby noticed this and could see that he was getting stressed. She remembered how they would sit in his quarters and talk for long hours. Every time Hallie would stress him, she heard about it and she would comfort him. She would help him draw his thoughts to something positive and they would share laughs. Those were good times when things were simpler and they were just friends. She wondered if they could still be those people. She then decided to attend her friend's matters first.

"You know you can still talk to me right? I know things are kind of weird between us and we're trying to figure things out, which we will, but nothing has changed Matt. Nothing has to." She walked closer to him taking his hands into hers, "hey," she held his chin for him to face her, "Talk to me." Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Do you trust me?" Matt asked her and Gabby nodded.

"Then don't open your house to Maddie." Matt said his voice trembling.

"I trust you so much Casey. But Maddie is my friend and she needs my help right now. Maybe you should just give her a chance. If you could just talk…"

"No!" Matt shook himself from Gabby's grip and walked away only to stop and walked back again.

"You don't even know her Gabby. You know me, and I'm asking you not to do this." Matt was basically pleading with Gabby but seemed to not get through to her.

Gabby took a step back when Matt approached and she folded her hands on her chest again. Pressing her lips together, "I gave my word and I'm not going back on it Matt."

"Gabb…"

"Lieutenant, we have a call," Cruz sounded on Matt's radio and Matt responded with a "On my way," after taking a long last look at Gabby who confidently stood there with her mind all made up. They had a staring contest before Matt walked away and started to pick up his pace to get to the truck.

...

 **Summary: A lot has happened in this chapter. CFD gets a call to rescue two men at a butchery but ends up at Med. Maddie and Matt finally see each other after 11 years. Maddie does not take it well and spills a little about her past to Gabby during her breakdown. Gabby finally admits to Matt that she's in love with him. They talk and get on the same page about their feelings for each other. Gabby tells Matt Maddie is moving in with her but Matt is not pleased.**

 **Next Chapter: Maddie moves in with Gabby. What happens between Matt and Gabby when she does? What's really Maddie's story? And how is it that Matt sees it differently? Gabby gets into her secret undercover mode.**

 **Thank you my loves. Please leave me your cool and awesome reviews. Thank you Dawsey Forever, cbuttu, Edelmira, edge15684, LUKELORE, guests and everyone for your feedback every chapter. I really appreciate it.**

 **Love always,  
Gaone.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yaaayyy... I LOVE you guys. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Yall are awesome. I hope you don't get frustrated. The more i write the more i try to fill up the blanks but it's hard to give away so much at once.**

 **I will apologize for the grammatical errors, typos, and weirdness in this next chapter. I just wrote it once and did not re-read it because I'm travelling this weekend and won't have time to update. I did not want to leave you with nothing. Sorry.**

 **Let me know what you think of the craziness you're about to experience in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything, though i wish i owned Gabby cos she's badass.**

 **Thanks,**  
 **Gaone.**

Chapter 6.

"Oh wow! You live here all by yourself?" Maddie asked when she and Gabby were moving her stuff in her apartment. "Or with your boyfriend?"

"Oh he's not my boyfriend. I mean, we just…" Gabby did not know what to say and Maddie read that so she changed the topic.

"How long have you been living here?" Maddie asked

Gabby was moving stuff around in her living room trying to make some space for the two boxes that Maddie had in her car. "About two years now. I used to live with my best friend Shay but she moved out when she and her girlfriend got engaged. Then I moved to stay with my brother for a while since rent was too much for one person in a three bedroom. When they called off the engagement, she moved in with our close friend Severide and I had to get out of my brother's depressing house so I found this beautiful place I now call home." Gabby replied. She felt like that was so much information for Maddie since she did not know any of those people except for her brother, but Gabby told her the story anyway. She thought that it was ok since they were now going to be housemates. "So this is your room, there are more towels in the closet by the hallway. My room is just down the hall and both rooms have their own bathrooms."

"Well how about that?" Maddie said impressed. "I like your house Dawson. And thanks for letting me crush here for a while. I promise it won't be long."

"You kidding me, feel free girl. This is where you live now. If you feel like I'm starting to get too annoying, don't move." The two ladies burst into laughter. They enjoyed each other's company and suddenly, Maddie felt she made the right decision to move in with Gabby. They spent their morning packing, eating, and chatting. Since they were both tired from their 48 hour shift, they fell asleep on Gabby's couch in the middle of their conversation.

"Dawson?" Brett said shaking Gabby who was still sleeping next to Maddie. "Dawson!" she was whispering trying not to wake the other girl she did not recognize.

"Huh?" Gabby said slightly opening her eyes and rubbing them. "Brett?" Maddie also opened her eyes to find a tall blonde woman standing by her head and she jumped a little.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Brett said apologizing to Maddie who was now sitting up.

"I come bearing carbs," Brett said as she sat in between the two girls waving two huge pretzels, "sorry, I didn't know you had company." Gabby gave her a little grin scooting to the other side.

"Oh, ahh, Brett this is Maddie, she's also a resident at Med, Maddie this is Brett, she was my partner on Ambo 61." Gabby introduced the two ladies.

"Nice to meet you." Maddie said smiling. Gabby had told her about her previous job at firehouse 51 and her partner on the ambo. "Did we not lock the door Dawson?" Maddie asked.

"Oh I have a key honey," Brett said before taking a big bite of her snack. "Would you like to share?" she offered Maddie.

"Oh, no thanks. We had a big lunch." Maddie was wondering why Brett had said she had a key. _How many people have the keys to Gabby's house?_ She wondered.

"So you couldn't just pick up a phone and call me Gabby?" Brett finally said

"Sorry my love, there was just so much I had to do after my shift." Maddie felt awkward. She knew that Gabby was talking about helping her move her things in her house, then they spent the whole day kind of bonding. "Forgive me? I promise to make it up to you." She pouted and started to tickle Brett who laughed hysterically.

"Aahh, fine. You know I can't stay mad at you." Brett said hugging her friend. "Soo, is there something you wanna tell me?

"About?" Gabby asked wondering what Brett was talking about.

"About Casey?" Brett whispered and Maddie thought she might have not heard her right. She looked at Gabby to see her reaction but Gabby only smiled.

"What?" Gabby laughed it off, "what about Cass… him?" this was the second time she avoided calling Matt by his last name and she wondered why. Well, the only reason was that because Maddie and Matt are siblings but Maddie didn't know about her and Matt. Matt seemed to not like the idea of her having Maddie move in to her house, so she wondered what Maddie would think of their relationship. She did not want to freak her out and have her move to stay in the streets again, so she decided to keep it low key until she could figure out what had happened between the siblings.

"Girl c'mon, I know something happened alright. You ditched me on our lunch date, then your boyfriend is all up looking like he had seen a ghost the entire time during shift." Brett exclaimed trying to get more details from her friend. Gabby used to tell her everything and now it seemed like she was holding back which worried her.

"Aah, I'm gonna go upstairs and take a shower." Maddie said leaving the two on the couch. "Thanks again Dawson." She said smiling before ducking out.

"What?" Gabby said when Brett gave her a look. "Oh yah, Maddie is gonna be living with me until she can find her own place." Gabby said as she got up to take the dishes they were using earlier to the kitchen. Brett followed her to get more to this story that she had never heard of, let alone here about this new strange girl in Gabby's life. Brett did think she saw something familiar in the girl's eyes but did not dwell much into it to figure out what it was. All she wanted to do was spend as much time as she could with her friend who seems to have her plate full already.

"Aren't you working at Molly's tonight?" Brett asked Gabby as she sat on the kitchen counter nibbling a chocolate ice-cream she got from the fridge.

"Yah, in about an hour." Gabby replied as she put the dishes in the dishwasher.

"Yesss." Brett said seeming to be pleased by her friend's response. "We haven't had fun since your celebration two weeks ago," Gabby thought about that night and how it ended. She and Matt finally gave in to their feelings. Now she offered shelter to his sister against his wishes. She just hopes that this would all be a big misunderstanding and Matt would come around and realize that Maddie is not the same little girl who made really terrible decisions eleven years ago. Though she did not know that girl, she feels she can understand her background and deserves to be forgiven for whatever happened. She just wishes Matt doesn't think she's taking his sister's side or anything. She had already offered her a place to stay and it wouldn't be nice of her to turn her away. _To where?_ She had thought.

"You know I'm still waiting on your juicy news Dawson," Brett was trying to get more from Gabby since they had not yet had their girl chat for a while now. "How was it? I swear I know something happened between you and Casey and I don't know why you're trying to hide it!"

"I'm not hiding it Brett, It's just…" Gabby was now standing in front of Brett as if trying to whisper something to her, "We're still you know… figuring things out."

"What's there to figure out Gabby?" Brett got down from the counter to stand in front of Gabby and put her hands on her shoulders, "When I got to 51 last year, I seriously thought you two were married. You just seemed like it, and when I heard you weren't I honestly bet that you guys were gonna get together. I meant it took you guys long enough and now you say what's going on?" Brett was actually genuinely confused at what Gabby was saying. She and the rest of 51 always bet that Gabby and Matt were going to get together and they really believed they belonged together.

"Don't worry about it ok." Gabby did not want to talk about it at this point. She was still trying to figure out how she was going to face Matt after she just allowed his sister to move in with her against his wishes. She was gonna have to make it up to him. And try to get him to understand that Maddie is her first and only friend at Med and wouldn't want to back down on her promise. "Matt and I finally slept together, you can stop pouting now." Brett started to jump up and down like a little girl, obviously excited for her friend and wanted to hear more about the night and after.

The two turned so quick startled by a glass breaking by the wall adjacent to the kitchen and the lounge only to find Maddie who froze.

"Oh… Uhm… I'm sorry," Maddie was shaking a lil when both Brett and Gabby held on to each other obviously startled by the breaking sound of the glass that fell from the counter. "I… you guys were talking and I was gonna turn back but I didn't see the glass. I'm so sorry Gabs I promise to replace it."

"Are you kidding, don't worry about it, it was a mistake," Gabby said letting go of Brett and moving to get a dust pan to collect the broken glass from the floor. "Why are you in your Pj's? We going out girl, right Brett."

"Yeah, of course, Molly's!" Brett moved towards the two and put her arm around Maddie walking with her towards their rooms. "If you don't got anything to wear, you're in luck your sweet housemate is a fashionista, you can pick whatever in her closet, right Gabby?" Brett only asked not looking for a response. She was already in Gabby's room trying to figure out what Maddie could wear.

"You don't have to…" Maddie had forgotten Brett's name

"Brett, Sylvie Brett." Brett said when she realized that.

"Sorry I'm not good with names."

"That's ok,"

"I promise you I can wear whatever I have, you don't have to worry about me," Maddie said walking to her room but was stopped by Gabby who came to join the two ladies with a bottle of opened wine and three glasses.

"No you're not, c'mon Mad, It'll be fine I promise, you can wear whatever you want." Gabby offered, "I've always wanted a sister you know. So we could play dress-up and all, Shay and I used to…you know… we used to just" her voice faded when she said the last sentence that the two barely heard what she said. Brett realized why Gabby had stopped so she changed the subject quick. Gabby was looking at one of the dresses that she had bought with Shay's assistance and caressing it.

"We gotta get you a man and probably get you laid cos girl, you look so stiff," Brett said and the three ladies burst out laughing. They stayed in Gabby's room for a while talking, drinking wine, and changing outfits. Gabby finally showered when Hermann called to ask when she was going to be at the bar and they left a few moments later. She just slipped into a pair of black pants and a top that had a laced back. She did not want to be all fancy since she was going to work anyway.

"Oh yah, Gabby and two other 51 firefighters own Molly's," Brett felt the need to explain to Maddie in case Gabby never told her. She was starting to like her actually. She thought she looked like she was troubled but was nice.

"Finally! You brace us with your presence your highness." Otis said bowing down to Gabby as she came around to the bar when they arrived at Molly's, obviously mocking her.

"Yea yea yea, I'm not the first person to be late to work," Gabby spat back. She went to get the mixers to make Brett and Maddie some cocktails and brought them to the table they sat at before going back to help Otis serve other tables. Brett sat with Maddie at the table and they started to talk about the people around them. She was telling Maddie the story of how her friends got the bar and why they named it Molly's. Maddie seemed interested as she listened attentively smiling. Gabby checked on them every now and then bringing them more drinks.

"Oh, this is Mouch, Mouch this is Maddie," Brett introduced the two when she saw Mouch who was walking by.

"Pleasure to meet you, please call me Randy." Mouch said obviously embarrassed at Brett introducing him to a beautiful woman as Mouch.

"Nice to meet you too." Maddie said giggling.

"Whoa! Has anyone told you you look like one firefighter at firehouse 51?" Mouch asked still holding Maddie's hand and looking straight into her eyes. Brett started to connect the dots and nodded in agreement.

"Right!" Brett said standing up, "I thought you looked familiar, I mean, I have never met you before but I could have sworn you reminded me of someone."

"Really?" Maddie was now shaking. She figured who they were talking about. _This is such a small world._ She started to connect the dots. Gabby had told her that she was a paramedic at a firehouse before she transferred to be a resident at Med. Now everything was coming together. Gabby had freaked out when she said her last name was Casey. Does she know her brother? How? Maddie then thought the two probably worked at the same firehouse and that's how they would know each other. This would not be a surprise since Brett is now introducing her to more firefighters and she had told her that this was kind of like their sacred place where they all hung out. So they would know her brother Matt. She was sure they were seeing the resemblance which was making her shy and nervous at the same time. She doesn't know what Matt had told them. She started to get scared and looked around to find Gabby. She was the only person she could talk to and felt safe around. Even though she just realized Gabby had known she was Matt's sister all this time and never said anything, she knew her friend may have a good reason for not saying something about it. Especially if people who are just meeting her now could tell she looked like Matt and Gabby probably also knows Matt. Her eyes were still searching for Gabby around when her deep blue eyes met the ones equally similar to hers. The man was tall and all cleaned up as he walked into the bar with an equally handsome man walked ahead of him. Their eyes met and Maddie felt her heart beat faster than normal she could feel her lungs running out of air. Matt stood there by the entrance. He only stared at Maddie and did not take a step closer. Severide did not realize his friend's actions as he kept walking to meet the others seated by the table.

Gabby saw Matt standing still by the door. She followed his eyes to see what they were looking at and realized the staring contest between the siblings. She decided to be the one to handle it all as she was the reason why Maddie was at Molly's in the first place.

"Hey, are you gonna come in?" Gabby asked Matt after scrambling her way through the crowd that was forming in her bar all the way to Matt who was still at the door. She passed by Maddie first giving her a smile before walking over to Matt.

Matt had his lower lip in his mouth. He bit on it. Gabby held out her hand and held his chin to tilt his head to face her.

"Hey," she said barely whispering, their eyes met and they stayed there for a short while. Gabby smiled at him trying to read his face. She swallowed and before she could say anything, his lips met hers. They shared a short but sweet kiss and Gabby felt her blood temperature raise to his touch.

Maddie was startled at what she was seeing. Gabby and her brother. All this time when they had been talking about Gabby's boyfriend who had told her he loved her was her own brother, flesh and blood. She could not believe it. Now she was wondering if Gabby knew all this. She was confused. She started to wonder what Gabby knew about her. How she let her in her house if she knew about her past? Maddie thought to herself. She felt sick to her stomach. She was now scared seeing the two walk towards them that she almost ran from her stool. She did not even hear Brett introduce her to the other firefighters.

"Hey everyone, I guess you've already met Maddie," Gabby said as she came around and put her arm around her friend. Matt and Maddie were still looking at each other. No one could interpret what the gazes meant. Everyone could now feel the tension building up as they were all quiet sipping their drinks.

"Hey, where's the bathroom?" Maddie asked finally thinking of a way to get out of there.

"This way," Gabby said not letting go of her friend. They walked to the back to use the staff bathrooms for some privacy, ad Brett followed them.

"Wait, so is that…"

"My baby sister yes." Matt cut off Mouch and answered before turning to walk to the bar to get himself a drink. Severide followed him seeing that his friend was distressed. He noticed his friend's behaviour change in the past few weeks and wondered what it was. He needed to find out because first he had thought it was his relationship with Gabby, and now there is a sister no one knew about who is also a resident at Med?

Matt loved his sister that is no question. She was his only baby sister and they were so close as kids. He is five years older than her but they had always been best of friends. He will always love his sister, both of them no matter what. But he can never forgive either. He did not want anything to do with his family. He did not want Maddie here, hanging out at Molly's with his friends, back in his life, and especially living with Gabby. He just wondered how he was going to get Gabby to get out of that situation before it was too late.

Brett and Gabby stood by the sinks as Maddie used the toilet. She then sat there for a while without coming out. They looked at each other time and again wondering if she was gonna come out.

"Mad, are you ok?" Gabby asked as she walked closer to the door.

"Yea," Maddie responded and her voice was trembling. "I'm fine thanks, you don't have to wait for me." Gabby could hear that her friend was crying.

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere."

"Why?" Maddie asked firmly. If Gabby was dating her brother then surely he told her about their past. But then again, Gabby never knew who she was at the beginning, so Matt probably never told anyone about her. Maddie was confused as her thoughts took over.

"Why not?" Gabby asked, hoping to get something from Maddie that surely holds so much discredit against Maddie that both siblings seem to agree on. "I gave you my word Maddie, and I'm not going back on it. That's it." Gabby said when she heard her friend had gone silent at her question. Maddie finally opened the bathroom door and it clearly showed that she had been crying.

"I think I should go home. I mean to your house." She said and Gabby nodded not wanting to argue with her on that. Of course she wanted Matt and Maddie to talk, for them to at-least hear each other out. It's not too late to forgive whatever had happened and to move on. She could not imagine a life where she and her brother could be in these terms and despise each other. She loves Antonio so much that she wished Matt could let go of the past and just talk with Maddie. She was seeing that Maddie was carrying so much guilt on her shoulders that could only be uplifted by her brother. Not her, not Maddie, just Matt.

"C'mon, I'll take you home," Gabby said hugging her friend.

"No it's ok Dawson, I'll do it." Brett offered, "You come in late and wanna leave to do personal errands? Hermann will not be pleased." Gabby smiled and thanked her friend.

"I'll be home at around 2:30am," Gabby said as they walked out the bathroom, "hey," she grabbed Maddie by her arm so she could turn to face her, "That's your home too," Gabby said smiling and Maddie's smile matched hers.

"Has my sister moved in with you yet?" Matt asked Gabby as she walked past him by the bar to serve people drinks. She walked back after giving the two men who seemed to be impatient their drinks to stand in front of Matt on the other side of the bar table.

"Yeah. This morning." She looked straight into his eyes trying to read his reaction. She was surprised when he did not throw another tantrum but only sipped his drink.

"When are you gonna stop doing charity work to everyone you meet Gabby?"

"Isn't that why you love me?" Gabby asked as she climbed up to raise herself so she was closer to Matt who also leaned closer.

"You are absolutely right about that," he said as his lips perked on hers.

"Get a room you two," Otis exclaimed

"No, no room." Hermann objected, "Dawson stop making out with clients, Lieutenant, with all due respect, could you kindly step away you're distracting our partner. Who is supposed to be working." Hermann said now looking at gabby as if trying to send her a message. It was a full house and they seemed to be shorthanded.

"Hey, come to my house after you close up?" Matt asked as he grabbed Gabby by her elbow before she could walk away back to work.

"Sure, Brett can leave with my car, I'll ride with you." Gabby said smiling thinking of spending the night with Matt. She was glad he was not angry with her anymore for having Maddie at her house. Now they could focus on them.

"Hey what are you doing?" Brett asked Maddie as she saw her scramble for her things when they got home.

"I don't wanna cause any trouble for Gabby," Maddie said crying as she stuffed her clothes in her bag obviously planning to leave. "She's such a good person for offering shelter to a stranger and obviously risking her relationship with her boyfriend." Maddie was crying and was stammering as she spoke. Good thing she did not have that many things, only two boxes that were yet to be unpacked and two luggage bags. Her stuff was ready but Brett locked the door and told her he wasn't going to let her leave.

"You don't understand, my brother hates me, and I could see that he and Gabby are in love, so I don't wanna spoil that for them. So please let me go." Maddie was starting to regret her decision of coming back to Chicago. Well, except for her work and her new friend Gabby who turned out to be her brother's girlfriend. She sighed.

"And where are you gonna go huh?" Brett yelled. She was obviously getting annoyed by this young girl who seemed to have had a troubling past but was letting it consume her. She was mad that Maddie is now in Gabby's life and she's starting to cause so much trouble for her. But since Gabby believes so much in her, she wasn't going to let her leave without speaking to her first. She tried calling her but was sent to voicemail, she had reckoned Gabby was still busy at the bar.

"So are you gonna just stand there trapping the door till Gabby gets here?" Maddie finally asked as she sat on the couch and Brett did not respond. She only gave her a look of annoyance squinting her eyes and thought she was going to kill Gabby for this. Instead of being at the bar having fun with her friends, she's here babysitting. "Look, I'm tired of this life, I've been there and I don't want to go back there." Maddie said but Brett just stood there without saying a word. "I don't like being a problem in people's life ok. I most definitely don't like people pitying me or feeling sorry for me. I can't go back to crying myself to sleep every night, or asking God why I was even born. When I left Juvi, I decided to turn my life around. But I don't think my brother could ever forgive me. He thinks I'm still the 14 year old that made a really bad decision and almost…" Maddie stopped talking as she took a deep breath, her voice was low this time. She hated feeling like this. Her life was just starting to make sense and feel like she has a purpose, but now it's all over. She just needed to go away. Her words caught Brett's attention though. It looks like there is more to this than anyone knew.

"So what now? You're going to run away?" Brett asked feeling for her.

"I'm not runni… look, I just need to get away ok. Just let me go so you guys can go on with your lives." Maddie said walking towards the door but Brett blocked her. "Brett,"

"Maddie!" Brett said back. A few hours passed and the two ladies fell asleep on Gabby's couch. Maddie got up in the middle of the night grabbing the keys from Brett's grip and left.

"So do you wanna talk about your sister or do something else?" Gabby said obviously flirting with Matt as she came back from locking the bar and stood in front of Matt who was seated by the tall table. It was Gabby's night to close and there was no one but the two of them there.

"I think I will opt for something else." Matt said playing along to whatever Gabby was planning. Before he knew it, her top was on the floor and had her hands all over his body kissing his neck. He moved his drink away so it doesn't spill and lifted Gabby up to sit on his lap as their lips collided. They started to kiss vigorously that they ran out of air and Gabby pulled herself away. She looked straight into his eyes and they both nodded agreeing to take this to his house.

"Is Severide not here?" Gabby said as Matt locked the door.

"Nope." Before he knew it, Gabby was all over him, they walked awkwardly to his bedroom kissing all the way and knocking a couple of things on their way there. They only giggled in between their kisses enjoying that moment.

"I" he said kissing her and removing her top, "Love" he lifted her up and she laughed hysterically before dropping her on his bed and following after, "You." He was now kissing her all over and she giggled as there were places she felt ticklish.

"I" she said as she unzipped his pants and dangling them down his thighs, "Love" he helped her pull his pants off. "You," she then went for his shirt and removed it from him quicker than she could ever understand, "too". Their lips crashed again and only stopped for some air. They were laying on top of each other in Matt's bed that Gabby had always dreamed about. She felt good. He made her feel good and she liked that. Matt slowly kissed Gabby's neck and moved down to her chest, then nipples, making Gabby shiver a little. She felt good and she loved it. He went all the way down to her panties and was kissing her. He slipped his hands in Gabby's panties and pulled them out. He started kissing her between her thighs and felt her want him.

"Hey," Matt said looking up at Gabby, "Open your eyes," he winked and Gabby swallowed licking and biting on her lower lip. Gabby's eyes grew wider when she saw Matt's scar on his back. How has she never seen that a big scar on him. The last time they were together she hadn't noticed it. But then again they were under the influence she probably missed it, but how? She wondered. She then extended her arms to touch his back and Matt flinched and her touch. He then realized she had seen his scar. He swallowed and bit on his lower lip before looking up. "It's nothing," he only said and smiled at her.

"You never told me about this, what happened?" Gabby was serious as she had her hands on Matt's cheeks so he could face her.

"It's nothing Gabby," he wanted to push the subject away, "Now can we get back to what we were doing?" he lowered his head to continue what he was doing but Gabby resisted.

"I wanna know Matt." Matt looked up and from what he saw on Gabby's face was not to argue with. He pulled himself up and lay by her. "I wanna know all of it." She said as she turned to face him resting her head on her right hand. They both jumped when her phone rang on the side of the bed where he had tossed her pants. "Hello," Gabby answered.

"Maddie's gone." Brett said her voice shaking.

"What do you mean gone?" Gabby's voice was loud she even woke Matt.

"I tried Gabby, but I guess she got the keys when I was sleeping and left." Brett responded as she walked around Gabby's house, she was actually hoping Maddie was playing a prank on them.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

"Babe, what's going on?" Matt asked grabbing Gabby and pulling her on him as she tried to get out of bed. Gabby only swallowed and smiled as she lay on top of him. She leaned in to kiss him and he responded sweetly.

"I gotta go do something real quick, I promise to come back as soon as I can."

"Can I help?" Matt offered sitting up on the bed. Gabby took a deep breath and wondered if she should tell Matt what she was actually going to do. She did not want them to get into a fight especially after the beautiful night they shared. She grabbed Matt's t-shirt and put it over her head before ducking into the bathroom to brush her teeth. "You're acting weird." Matt said as he walked into the bathroom and stood right behind Gabby pressing his body on hers.

"No I'm not," Gabby said after spitting and rinsing her mouth. She then turned to face Matt who leaned in for another kiss. They continued for a while and deepened their kiss before running out of air and both let go, "Matt" Gabby whispered as Matt cupped her mouth with his not giving her a chance to object his advances. He pulled off the shirt she was wearing and went back to cover her mouth with his. Gabby had her hands on Matt's neck as her fingers played with his hair. His hands were caressing her naked body and he started to kiss her down her neck. His kisses were sweet and soft and he left a few bites here and there and Gabby squirmed under his touch. He started to suck in her left nipple Gabby started to pant. She jumped so that Matt could carry her and he walked them back to the bed. Their half-naked bodies danced to the same rhythm as Matt placed kisses on Gabby's stomach all the way down to her thighs. She felt heat escape between her legs and only mourned. She bit her lower lip after opening her eyes feeling that Matt had stopped only to find him staring at her. He was kneeling by her legs and had both his legs on either side of her body his hands supporting him placed by her hips.

"What?" She asked shyly,

"You're so beautiful, and I'm so lucky to have you." Matt spoke, his voice was low but deep which made Gabby blush. He lowered his head and kissed Gabby between her legs on top of her panties. She mourned at that sweet feeling and started to play with Matt's hair. Before her man could take her to another world, her phone started to ring again. She snapped her eyes open and before she could pick up, Matt had already grabbed the phone and answered for her.

"Hey, my girlfriend and I are still in the middle of something important, so please stop disturbing she will call you back later." Matt screamed at the person on the other end of the line before hanging up and throwing the phone on the carpet. Gabby only smiled and pressed her lips together seeing this crazy side of Matt she absolutely loved. I really turned her on and she was happy he had done that so that they could get back to what they were doing.

Maddie was startled that Matt had picked up Gabby's phone. His voice was strong and scary she's glad he didn't give her a chance to speak. She had called wanting to let Gabby know that she was leaving town. She just wanted to say goodbye and thank her for everything. She then decided to write a note and leave it in her locker at Med.

...

 **I will write the summary and preview of the next chapter when i return. I'm running late guys. So sorry.**

 **I love you guys so much.**

 **Thank you lots,**

 **Love always,**  
 **Gaone.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, I'm so sorry for taking this long to update. I've got no excuse to be honest. This chapter is short, but don't worry, that means there's more coming.**

 **Previously on Dr Dawson: Maddie left. Again.**

 **Next: How is this gonna affect Gabby? And Matt? How bout Dawsey?**

 **CHAPTER 7.**

Days passed and Maddie was nowhere to be found.

"You should have reached out Matt," Gabby said in her undertone when she and Matt were taking a walk along Lake Michigan.

"And said what?" Matt spat back, "Hey sis, long time, I know you did a lot of terrible things before running off to Juvi or something, but welcome back." He mimicked Gabby's voice to what she expected him to say. Gabby only looked up at him and shook her head.

Even though they were in disagreement in this Maddie situation, Matt and Gabby were still seeing each other. Gabby loved that she was learning more about Matt though they knew each other for a long time, she was seeing different sides of him she never saw. It was like she was in a fresh relationship with this man she had always wanted. Someone she used to talk endlessly with. It was like the beginning all over again. The time when Matt started at 51 as truck Lieutenant they had become friends instantly. She did not have Shay then, and now, it's like everything has gone full circle and they are right back to the beginning. She liked that. She was now on a mission to uncover the truth about what happened between the siblings. She has found a friend in Maddie and she trusted her guts that Maddie was good sport. She also loves Matt, he is the man she has always dreamed to be with. She just needs to find a way to get the two together and possibly forgive so they could move on. Even with Maddie gone A-wall, she wasn't going to give up just yet.

Matt knew Gabby wasn't going to let this go. He was just happy that his sister has disappeared. Again. That did not come as a shock to him. It wouldn't be the first time she did that. Run away and only come back eleven years later. He just did not like that this was becoming Gabby's problem. He wanted to share his entire life story with the woman he loved. He knew that he could not keep his past a secret forever. He just wasn't sure that he wanted to put Gabby in the middle of all this. He knew how Gabby felt for his sister and he would not want to get in between that either. For as much as he did not want his sister near his girlfriend, he would not want Gabby hurt by what she would hear. So Maddie being gone was just what he needed. He just wished Gabby would leave it alone. He reached out to hold her hand as they walked under the sunset of the warm Chicago weather.

"I'm sure she's ok. Like you said, she's a smart girl." Matt was now calmer. Gabby put her other hand on Matt's arm and leaned her head on it as they walked.

"Yeah." She only said as she kicked the sand. She knew Maddie could take care of herself, she was just worried about her. She was even running out of excuses for Dr Rhodes when she went on shift. He had asked multiple times where Dr Casey was and Gabby started off by saying she wasn't well. When days passed she told him she was out of the state to visit family. She had found Maddie's letter in her locker that did not give her whereabouts or anything helpful that could help Gabby and Antonio find her.

 **Three weeks later.**

"Looking sharp Lieutenant," Gabby said smiling at Matt who was getting dressed.

"Yea, we have court hearing today. My sister is going to speak against my mom's parole. I don't know what to do or what to say to her. She just doesn't want to listen." Matt said angrily. Gabby got up from his bed and walked to stand behind him as he put on his tie.

"I don't know what happened between you and your sisters Matt, but I can honestly say that I…"

"Don't say it Gabby." Matt said as he held Gabby's hands that were wrapped around his waist.

"Don't say what?" She teased knowing what he was referring to. She just wanted him to say it first so that she could continue.

"You know what!" Matt said and Gabby only sighed trying to get him to continue as she placed her head on his back as if trying to listen to his heartbeat from the back. Matt did not go on, he just continued with what he was doing.

"Ok, I'm off babe, I'll see you when you get back from shift tomorrow." Matt said as he placed a soft kiss on Gabby's lips before opening the door to walk out. "You coming by the house tomorrow right?"

"Yea, I'll bring lunch. So you can tell Mouchy he won't starve to death after all." She said and they both giggled before sharing one last kiss. Her phone buzzed as she walked back in Matt's apartment and she quickly answered.

"Hey, anything new?" Gabby said her voice barely a whisper. She knew Matt was already out of the house but she could not risk being caught. She was secretly looking for Maddie. She realized Matt did not want anything to do with his sister and it would hurt him if he found out that she was doing this behind his back. She liked Maddie and they had become friends. Maddie was in trouble and she wanted to help her. She was keeping this a secret because she liked what she and Matt had. They were finally talking, and acting like a real couple for once. It felt right and everyone treated them the same as if they were already used to it. It seemed like they were the only two people who were living in denial this whole time because when they told their friends about their relationship, no one was surprised. Everyone went back to their routine leaving the two at the apparatus floor.

"We located her car at a gas station near a motel in Minnesota earlier today," Antonio sounded on the other end of the line, "We think she's still in there, one of my guys is staking out." He continued as Gabby nodded without saying a word. She was glad that her efforts were not going to waste. There was finally a lead and they were getting close to finding Maddie. "I'll keep you updated sis. Oh and I found something dated 2005, there was a house fire that almost claimed a teenage boy's life. His name was Matthew Casey." Antonio said before hanging up.

Gabby was left there to her own thoughts. She could not begin to think what Maddie is going through, but most importantly, what exactly happened between the Casey siblings. Matt tried to explain to her but he was only creating puzzles and not giving away much. Matt had been in a house fire? She asked herself wondering. She had seen a few scars on his back but did not ask where he had gotten them from. She just thought he would tell her when he was ready. Right now, she had to find out what happened in that fire back in 05.

A few days passed and Maddie was still A-wall. Gabby ran out of excuses for her at the hospital and they revoked her residency. Gabby wanted to scream at Maddie for giving up so easily. For not fighting back and finding her path. For working so hard only to let go that easily. She had to be angry at someone and the closest person to be angry at was Matt.

"You know you could have done better to find your sister," she said when they were seated on her couch watching the news. She had her head rested on his lap as he caressed her hair.

"Gabby," Matt said looking down at Gabby who was still staring at the TV screen.

"No Matt, you don't get to get it that easy. What Maddie did was a tough choice and you didn't give her a chance." Gabby was starting to get angry. She did not want to argue with Matt, but it seemed to be therapeutic to her since losing her friend. She loved being in Matt's arms and waking up next to him every other morning when they were both off shift. They managed to squeeze in some time to go on dates and entertain each other all the time. Though their days usually end in them having an argument about Maddie, they still found a way to reconcile and make up.

"I don't know why you can't accept the fact that she's gone Gabby. She left and she's probably not coming back," Matt said quietly. He knows how much finding Maddie meant to Gabby. They had created a bond and Gabby cared about his sister. He cared about her too and at times he would wish that she was ok. He had to trust and believe that she was doing fine just as she had been all these years. He was just growing tired of his girlfriend insinuating how he was feeling or what he was thinking. Though he knew she was not at fault since he did not disclose anything to her, he just wished Gabby would drop this mission and just move on so they can be happy. He did understand though that Gabby was probably grieving. So he treaded lightly when it came to Maddie. "I'm sorry she left babe, but we need to accept that and concentrate on us." Matt said before placing a kiss on Gabby's forehead who had turned her body to face up.

"You need to get some rest babe, you got a 48 hour shift coming up." Matt said quietly as he got up trying to get Gabby to bed. She only sat there though she felt exhausted and drained. These days, she felt like she could just quit and go back to the fire house. Her shifts felt long and lonely. Though there was another resident replacing Casey in her team, it did not feel the same. She was quiet and kept to herself at the hospital. Dr Rhodes did not think twice about her, he had liked her from the beginning when he saw her jumping to help the girl that was shot. He knew she had to be on his team. Though he never showed it, he thought she and Dr Casey had great potential and was glad to have gotten them on his service.

"I really hope she's ok," Gabby was now tearing up and Matt wiped a tear that rolled down her cheek before placing a kiss there.

"She's fine."

"You keep saying that, yet you don't even know anything," Gabby was now tired of this. She felt as if Matt didn't even care whatever happened to his sister.

"Gabby.."

"Don't Gabby me right now Matt." She was now pacing. She had to make a decision. She had to show Matt she was serious about this and was worried about his sister. "I think you should leave."

"Gabby…"

"Now!" Gabby yelled. Matt stood there staring at her for a while. He wanted to talk to her about it, but he didn't want Gabby to hear anything bad about Maddie from him. He would rather have her tell her story. But he did not want Gabby to push him away either only to get disappointed in the long run. Gabby stood there trying to give him a chance to be on her side, but he just stood there. In silence, staring at her. It did look like there was so much he wasn't telling her and she was there waiting for it. "Please leave," Gabby was done playing. She walked to her door to let him out. "Matt," her voice was barely a whisper. She didn't like this as much as his body communicated. Matt turned to grab his jacket and slowly walked to the door where Gabby was standing looking at the floor. He turned to look at her right before she closed the door shut. She then started to have this piercing feeling right through her chest and she slid to sit at the door. Matt hadn't moved and she could still see his shadow under the door. He wanted to knock. He wanted to hold her and assure her that he would look for Maddie. He just didn't want her to get her hopes up just like he had all those years ago. He had begged his sister to go find Maddie and they never did. He hated himself for not trying as hard as Gabby was at this point. He knew she had needed them and they never came for her. No matter what she did or what they went through. They were family and she needed them. He was disappointed in himself and hated himself for it. And seeing Gabby being better family to Maddie than he was hurt him even more. He finally left. And Gabby was left there sobbing.

 **Summary: Maddie's gone. Gabby is failing to understand how Matt is totally unaffected by his sister's dissapearance. So she throws him out. Matt is caught in between his past and his future.**

 **Next: What will Matt do?**

 **Thank you thank you thank you thank you for reading. Please review. For yall waiting on MWCBY, you don't gotta wait that long to see what's happening in our beautiful little girl's life.**

 **Take care.**

 **Love always,**  
 **Gaone.**


End file.
